Sharing the Sunlight with the Free The Dawn
by shiiki
Summary: Set in the Founder’s time, the first Muggleborn to attend Hogwarts finds herself in the midst of a plot to eradicate those of impure blood in the school. This story is on hold until I have time to edit and complete it. Sorry!
1. prologue

In the Wizarding world, there will always be those who regard Muggle-borns as inferior, born of dirty blood. Despite this rampant prejudice, Muggle- borns continue to grow and learn, just as powerful, if not more, than the average wizard. In the history of Hogwarts, there have been ten Muggle-born witches who have defied the odds and surpassed the norm, and played an important part in the history of the Wizarding world. This is their story, a tale of each of them sharing the sunlight with the free...  
  
SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Prologue  
  
The verdict came. A shocked gasp from just outside the room, where her siblings were peeping. Her parents fearfully kept their eyes carefully averted. And she, innocent seven-year-old as she was, stared wide-eyed at the witch-hunter. Even at seven she knew what those words meant.  
  
The witch-hunter's eyes were narrowed.  
  
'Burnt at the stake,' he hissed.  
  
Witch burnings were always well-attended. It was amazing, how the villagers took sadistic pleasure in watching their own kind perish in flames.  
  
It was to be her turn now.  
  
She was silent, paralyzed in shock. It was taken as calm - 'She knows it won't hurt her,' the people whispered.  
  
But no. She was terrified. She would die, for sure, in those horrible flames. They had tied her to the stake already. The witch-hunter leered at her, the blazing stick in his hands.  
  
'Do not fear.'  
  
Who said that? Certainly not the witch-hunter. A voice, in her head. It distracted her; she did not see the lightning that struck, swiftly, incinerating the stake. The ropes binding her fell, loose, to the ground.  
  
'It is a sign! It is a sign!' yelled the witch-hunter. 'She called upon the devil to save her!'  
  
She had not - how could she have? She was not a witch. She could not explain any of this, any more than the villagers could.  
  
One thing was clear to her. She must get away, away from these people who would kill her, accuse her to be what she was not.  
  
She ran.  
  
'Catch her!' ordered the witch-hunter. 'Catch the witch! Catch the witch!'  
  
The chase was on. They were all after her. The whole village, led by the witch-hunter, his eyes bulging, ablaze with hatred. It is he that is the evil one, she thought, not me. And he would catch her, and she would die. Innocent, she would die.  
  
'No. You will not.'  
  
Again, this voice. She knew not where it came from, nor why she trusted it. But she saw clearly, she would escape. It was not her time to die, not now.  
  
Just behind her, a wall of flame rose. She could hear the cries of the villagers. Rage. She was getting away. She dared not look back.  
  
Screams. No longer anger. Terror! She turned.  
  
The village was burning down. 


	2. chapter one

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter One  
  
Aurelia Bland awoke with a jerk. She felt something damp on her cheeks. Tears.  
  
'Wake up, Aurelia, the ceremony will start soon.' Her best friend Kière was calling her.  
  
Aurelia wiped her eyes slowly. She could feel goosebumps on her skin. Cold. She wrapped her arms across her chest.  
  
'It was another nightmare, was it not?' said Kière anxiously. Aurelia smiled, but nodded.  
  
'It is just a dream, Aurelia, just a dream. It is not real.' Kière spoke confidently. To him, dreams were naught but the delusions of an unconscious mind. He could not understand why they affected Aurelia so much.  
  
'I do not know, Kière,' Aurelia sighed softly. Kière looked questioningly at her, but she said no more.  
  
How could she tell him? Kière could never understand how real her dreams were. And he could not know about her past. It was something she did not mention. Her secret past. What a mysterious sound it had.  
  
She was the first Muggle-born to come to Hogwarts. The only one. That could be hard, at times. All the other students, pure-bloods, were wary of her. With the exception of Kière, of course. He was, perhaps, her one friend.  
  
Situations as they were, Aurelia knew that she could not reveal her past to Kière. He could not know of the cruelty in the Muggle world, nor of the terror that she had gone through. No pure-blood wizard could understand how it was, an untrained Muggle-born witch with no knowledge of her power, pursued by Muggles. Most of these witches and wizards died anyway, sooner or later.  
  
And also, Aurelia had no wish to bring up her past. The past she desperately wished to forget, but yet returned to her in dreams.  
  
'Aurelia, come back. You are millions of miles away,' joked Kière. 'We must be going. The ceremony will start soon. The first-years will be arriving.'  
  
Aurelia nodded.  
  
'Let us go, then.'  
  
~  
  
Aurelia and Kière slipped past the new first-years and into two empty seats. There were many changes to the Great Hall this year. It was, of course, as big as ever, and the ceiling was still enchanted. The stars shone down on them, the ceiling having been bewitched to portray the sky outside.  
  
However, inside, the arrangement of things had changed. Instead of the one long table, there were four smaller ones. The professors' table was still up front, though, and Professors Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were seated there. Professor Hufflepuff stood with the first-years - twenty - twenty! - frightened new students, staring around them in awe.  
  
The Opening Ceremony always brought up Aurelia's memories of her past - not the confusing and conflicting images of her youngest years, but of happier times, living with the four Professors. For most of her life now, she had lived with them at the school, learning, studying, growing.  
  
She had been twelve when the four Professors had completed the main school castle, and commenced inviting students to be educated. Each year there had been a few new students, and they progressed up the years as a group based on their level of education. She herself was part of that oldest group - the seventh-years.  
  
This year, things were going to be different. She had listened, over the holidays, as the professors had discussed the changes that would be made. One was to be the organization of the students.  
  
'Why are there four tables this year?' asked Kière, bringing her back from her reverie once again. He tended to do that - their friendship was also that way. She was always the dreamy, thoughtful one. He was the more practical, active.  
  
'There's going to be -' Aurelia started, but was cut off as Professor Hufflepuff returned to the professors' table and Professor Gryffindor stood, and came to the front, among the first-years, to speak.  
  
'Good evening all.'  
  
'Welcoming the first-years, seating them, and then food,' recited Kière, dropping his query. Aurelia gave him a small smile. Six years in Hogwarts, both were used to the routine.  
  
'First of all, I would like to welcome our twenty new first-years to Hogwarts,' Professor Gryffindor began, beaming at them. 'We have twenty this year, the largest group we have ever accommodated in a year. I am happy to say that our pupil intake is increasing.'  
  
'Now they sit,' predicted Kière.  
  
'Due to this expansion in our school population, we (the other professors and I) have decided on some changes to the school.'  
  
A murmur arose among the students. Professor Gryffindor waited for silence before continuing.  
  
'We have first decided that from now on, as to facilitate the forming of classes, we shall arrange our pupils by age. Of course, there will be some special cases, in which arrangements have already been made.'  
  
Kière's eyes widened. He glanced at Aurelia, who nodded slightly. This was one of the plans that she had heard about. She had been surprised at this suggestion, by Professor Gryffindor. Before, classes had always been based on ability. Now that it was by age.what would it be like? And also.the school had but seven levels. But surely, the gap between oldest and youngest student was more than seven years. She herself was eighteen, having started her education at twelve. The youngest accepted age was eleven.  
  
'The second great change will be the formation of houses. We will sort all students into four houses based on personality.'  
  
There was a shocked gasp at this announcement. Houses? That was unheard of!  
  
'The sorting of students has already been pre-arranged. Tonight, students will be assigned to their respective house dormitories and common rooms.'  
  
'Well!' exclaimed Kière. 'That was - unexpected.'  
  
'I know,' said Aurelia softly. 'They each built their own common rooms and dormitories this holiday.' Every summer holiday, once the other students had left for their homes, the Professors often added to the school, putting in their contributions to how they envisioned the school. More often than not, Aurelia aided them. Unfortunately, for this, she had not been allowed to help. Reasonably, since she could not belong to all four Houses, after all.  
  
'Now, we also welcome a special group of new students. Among them, we have found six Muggle-born students, whom we shall accept and educate with us. For regardless of background, we are all people of magic.' Professor Gryffindor nodded to the first-years. 'Welcome to Hogwarts. Please, do sit down now.'  
  
The first-years sat, as all the rest of the school craned their heads to get a look. All were trying to figure out which were the Muggle-borns. Aurelia, too, was immensely interested. Muggle-borns like her! She was no longer the only one! This had been unknown to her - probably to spare her feelings, such a proposition had never been entertained in her hearing during the summer. For a moment, her mind was taken off the sudden changes in the school system.  
  
'Before you begin your meal, I have one last announcement.' Professor Gryffindor had not finished yet. 'This year will be the first year which a group of students will graduate from Hogwarts. I am speaking, of course, of our seventh-years.' He smiled at the group of them. 'The other professors and I are proud that you have all followed your education faithfully. This year will be a most eventful year for you. At the end of the school year, you will take the Hogwarts Leaving Examinations. By then, you will have completed your education here.  
  
'We have decided that it has come to the time to select, of you, a Head Boy and Head Girl. After much discussion, here is our choice.  
  
'Kièran Banning, I am happy to confer on you the responsibility of Head Boy. I am sure you will do your duty well.'  
  
The Great Hall filled with applause. Kière looked shocked, but happy, beaming around at everyone.  
  
'As for our Head Girl, I am proud to say that Aurelia Bland, our very first Muggle-born student, has been selected. Aurelia, I congratulate you - you have been nothing but a pillar of support for the school, and I am certain that you, too, will carry out your duties responsibly.'  
  
The silence was shocking. Kière clapped fiercely, glaring at the other students until they too joined him, in scattered applause. Aurelia flushed, and looked away, towards the professors. They seemed rather uncomfortable.  
  
Except Professor Slytherin. He was glaring intensely at Aurelia.  
  
The witch-hunter, eyes ablaze with hatred.  
  
A chill went down her spine. Aurelia sucked her breath in sharply.  
  
'Please, do begin with the feast,' said Professor Gryffindor. 


	3. chapter two

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Two  
  
'It's a Muggle. Kill it.' The voice was cold, unfeeling.  
  
'Salazar!' A softer voice. Horrified.  
  
'A Muggle - the very people who persecute us and our kind,' Salazar stated. 'They attempt to destroy us. Why should we not do the same?'  
  
'Because, then, we would be no different.' There was a tone of finality in the voice.  
  
'She is but a child,' cried the gentle voice.  
  
'Godric.' Another voice, sounding nauseous. 'Godric. Look.'  
  
She knew what they would see. The ruins of the village. People dead.  
  
'May the gods be merciful,' gasped the gentle voice.  
  
The cold-voiced stared at her, through narrowed, slit eyes.  
  
'Her - this girl?' The gentle-voiced was shocked.  
  
'Little girl, what is your name?' Godric spoke to her.  
  
She was silent. Afraid of him.  
  
'Why are we wasting our time here? We must be leaving, we still have far north to go. Leave her. Leave this pathetic Muggle being,' snarled Salazar.  
  
'Salazar, if she is responsible for this, she is not just a Muggle being. She is one of us - and I would wager anything that once trained, her powers would be as great as any witch or wizard ever lived! We cannot just leave her here, with no knowledge of how to use her magic!'  
  
Witch!  
  
'Not one of us. With magic, perhaps, but born of filthy Muggle blood! Leave her. Let her die - even better if she destroys more of the Muggles!'  
  
'Salazar! You know that is wrong! It is completely unethical!'  
  
'I say we take her with us. We will educate her as well, and she will help us to realise our dream.'  
  
'Well-said, Rowena,' approved Godric.  
  
The gentle lady scooped her up.  
  
'My name is Helga,' she said. 'You will be safe with us.'  
  
Salazar scowled.  
  
'I disapprove,' he said, 'but I see that the three of you have your minds clouded. I warn you, though, I will have my way one day.'  
  
~  
  
'Miss Bland!'  
  
'Present, Professor!'  
  
Professor Slytherin eyed her, with that gaze that gave her the chills.  
  
I will have my way one day.  
  
Finally, Professor Slytherin turned away from her, and finished with the roll-taking. He looked up, turning his sharp, cold glare on all.  
  
The seventh-years were an assorted bunch - seven students ranging from students a year younger than Aurelia, to Kière, the oldest at twenty. All had already spent seven years sitting through each teacher's first-day welcome speech. At least, in Professor Slytherin's case, what was meant to be a welcoming speech.  
  
Professor Slytherin was by far the strictest of the four educators. Long and lean, with sleek black hair and a stern, scowling face. He was always frowning, except on rare occasions when something pleased him especially. And then, he would be smirking, a smile that struck Aurelia as sadistic.  
  
Most students dared not even fidget in Professor Slytherin's classes, he had such an effect on them. It was pure fear, what Professor Slytherin worked on them. The other Professors held the students attention well enough, and were loved and respected so much that although the classes were never completely silent, work was done and the students knew their work perfectly well. Potions, which Professor Slytherin taught, was very different. Due to their constant worry of erring and earning for themselves a harsh punishment from Professor Slytherin, the students seemed to be clumsier, more forgetful and less steady than usual. As a result, Potions was a living nightmare.  
  
There was, among the pupils, a few favourites of Professor Slytherin. These pupils, of course, remained a model of perfection during Potions, and never dissolved into the nervous state that the others did. There were two in the seventh-year, and this year, they appeared even more cocky than ever.  
  
The first shock came in the middle of the lesson. It was Kière's fault, actually. He and Aurelia were always partners, and worked over the same cauldron. She could feel Professor Slytherin's hard stare on her as she handled a fragile vial of liquid. Gritting her teeth, she willed her hands not to shake, holding them steady.  
  
Kière never meant to, but he was far from the most careful person in the world. Turning to fetch something, he accidentally jerked Aurelia's elbow.  
  
Her arm was stiff. Unable to absorb the shock, Aurelia loosened her grip momentarily, and the vial slipped from her fingers, breaking into a million pieces upon hitting the ground.  
  
All seven students jumped. Professor Slytherin's eyes glittered.  
  
'Mudbloods, how expected,' sneered Hoff Darby, shocking everyone. Darby was a favourite of Professor Slytherin, always on the mean Professor's good side. Yet, he had never spoken up in class before. Everyone was shocked. Even more so at his choice of words - Mudbloods was a singularly uncouth word.  
  
Professor Slytherin, however, was undisturbed by Darby's comment.  
  
'Darby, please concentrate on your own cauldron,' he said, his tone neutral. Then he turned to Aurelia, sarcastic now. 'Miss Bland, if you are unable to control your body movements, I suggest you head for the infirmary. Can you or can you not brew a potion without spilling or breaking anything?'  
  
Aurelia's face reddened, but she nodded, biting her lip.  
  
'And, Miss Bland, surely you do not believe that another student will be cleaning up your mess. Or perhaps you are waiting for me to clean it up for you?'  
  
'N-no, sir,' whispered Aurelia. Trembling, she reached into her robes for her wand.  
  
'I doubt the Mudblood could even cast a proper spell to salvage that mess,' scoffed Darby.  
  
'Hold your peace!'  
  
The second shock of the day, Kière bolted straight up from his seat, temper flaring fully.  
  
'Sit down, Banning,' ordered Professor Slytherin.  
  
'I am sorry, Professor, but perhaps you should reprimand Darby there as well,' Kière objected, his eyes flashing. 'To speak out in class with such a word! Why, Darby, you are no better than a - a prejudiced Muggle!'  
  
'Silence, Banning!'  
  
'Besides, Darby, it was my fault she dropped it, I knocked into her -'  
  
'Oh, sticking up for the Mudblood, are we?' Now Darby joined in.  
  
'Why you -' Kière lunged for Darby.  
  
'KIÈRAN BANNING!' roared Professor Slytherin. 'You will cease this unseemly behaviour at once!' He raised his wand and pointed it as Kière. 'Expelliarmus!'  
  
Kière shot away from Darby, and landed against the stone walls of the classroom.  
  
'Kière!' gasped Aurelia.  
  
He struggled to his feet, glaring at Professor Slytherin.  
  
'Wipe that look off your face,' warned Professor Slytherin. 'Detention for you, young man. And leave now, I have had enough, I do not wish to see you again today.'  
  
Still fuming, Kière stormed back to the table he shared with Aurelia, collected his books, and stomped out of the classroom, leaving behind five gaping classmates and a smirking Darby.  
  
'The rest of you!' barked Professor Slytherin. 'Back to work!'  
  
~  
  
'You should not have!'  
  
'Aurelia, you should have stood up for yourself! How could you just stand there and let that creep call you - call you - well, you heard it!' Kière had both hands on her shoulders and was shaking her.  
  
'Kière, stop it!' Aurelia backed away and faced him, hands on her hips. 'There would have been no point in me retaliating. It would have accomplished nothing, just like your outburst accomplished nothing besides getting you detention.' She shuddered - detention was no joke. Hanging by your ankles for a night was certainly not her idea of fun.  
  
'That is not the point, Aurelia.'  
  
'What is the point? Losing your temper over small things that you cannot change?' she retorted.  
  
'Small things? You call that a small thing? You -'  
  
'Shut up, Kière, there are worse things, and you know it.'  
  
'Like what?' He glared at her defiantly.  
  
Like being burnt at the stake for being a witch.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat suddenly, as she opened her mouth to speak. She closed it again, shaking her head.  
  
'Forget it. Oh Kière, I just feel guilty, that you have detention.and because of me!'  
  
'Aurelia, it will be all right,' he laughed grimly. 'I can survive it.'  
  
'I hope so,' she said, touching his arm lightly. She had succeeded in deflecting his attention. Good. 'Shall I meet you after your detention?'  
  
'Where? Now that we have House Dormitories and House Common Rooms.and we are in different Houses.'  
  
'I have a place.' Aurelia tried not to think about the fact that she was in Professor Ravenclaw's house, and Kière in Professor Gryffindor's. The two had expected to be together, so the split had come as a shock. However, the fact remained that she was the sole pupil that knew nearly everything about the school - from secret classrooms, moving passageways, forbidden corridors.after all, she had lived with the four Professors since she was a tiny girl. She had been there when the castle was constructed. And she was the only student that remained behind every holiday. 'We built a new Astrology tower this holiday, Professor Ravenclaw and I. It is not actually completed, so it is still out of bounds.'  
  
Kière's eyes sparkled.  
  
'Out of bounds, did you say?'  
  
'A nice place, though,' finished Aurelia.  
  
Kière smiled.  
  
'Show me.'  
  
~  
  
Aurelia had watched as Professor Ravenclaw built the tower, which was meant to one day hold Astrology classes in. Sadly, she would not get to attend such a class, but Aurelia meant to use the tower anyway. Somehow she knew, while helping Professor Ravenclaw with its construction, that the tower would serve her many a purpose in the coming year.  
  
Kière moaned softly, rubbing his ankles as Aurelia gazed out of the windows at the stars and planets. She turned to look at him sympathetically.  
  
'Detention must have been a disaster.'  
  
'To say the least,' muttered Kière. 'Hours of hanging upside down by the ankle. Professor Slytherin really knows how to torture people!'  
  
Aurelia shook her head.  
  
'Forget about it now, Kière. Come, look.the view is magnificent!'  
  
'Just some stars. We see them every night in the Dinner Hall, Aurelia,' grumbled Kière. He was very obviously not in a cheerful mood. Not surprisingly.  
  
'Nicer from here,' insisted Aurelia. She dragged him to the window.  
  
'Wow - Aurelia.actually.it really is something!' Kière admitted. It was indeed a breath-taking view of the cosmic universe, unblocked by any pillar or turret. A clear view of the heavens and its movements.  
  
'Professor Ravenclaw says that every movement of the planets signifies something. This world is closely intertwined with the heavens, and if you have the gift, you can See the past, present and future.'  
  
'Amazing,' breathed Kière. 'What would I not give to be able to See.'  
  
'Divine Sight,' said Aurelia thoughtfully. 'It is a rare gift, I should think. I am not very sure about it.'  
  
'Professor Gryffindor should know. Perhaps we should ask him.'  
  
'Oh, Professor Gryffindor may know of past-acclaimed Seers, but he will never acknowledge them. He believes not in Sight. And Professor Ravenclaw believes that Seers are a lost breed.'  
  
'Well, I don't blame them,' Kière decided. 'It is rather hard to accept. After all, to be able to See the past, present and future? It would be scary, I should think.'  
  
Aurelia nodded, staring out at the twinkling night sky again. The planets were in tune, in their celestial dance. Not a single step out of place. Except.  
  
A wave of cold descended on her for a second.  
  
A knock on the door. A hooded figure stands there.  
  
'I am here to cleanse the place. This school must be purified.'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I was sent by your Professors. This school must be purified.'  
  
'But who are you?'  
  
'You know who I am.'  
  
The hood lowers.  
  
'Aurelia! Come back to earth!'  
  
A chill, down her spine.  
  
'Is something wrong?'  
  
Aurelia shook her head, trying to force the vision away. She forced a laugh.  
  
'No, nothing.I must be tired.starting to dream already.'  
  
'Oh.' Kière looked concerned. 'Perhaps we had better get to bed.'  
  
'Well, all right. Enough star-gazing for today,' agreed Aurelia.  
  
'Good night, Aurelia.'  
  
'Good night, Kière.'  
  
They each headed off for their respective dormitories, Kière in his quiet, steady pace, Aurelia tiptoeing along softly, lingering a while at the foot of the tower.  
  
This school must be purified.  
  
It meant something. But what?  
  
Pushing the thought away, Aurelia made her way through the maze of halls and stairs back to the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory. 


	4. chapter three

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Three  
  
After the first tumultuous start to the week, the days soon settled into a calm, predictable schedule. The school was a flurry of activity as students rushed around, on their way to classes. The new students all seemed to find their place easily, even the six Muggle-borns. Aurelia and Kière, dutiful as Head Boy and Girl, had got to know each of them well.  
  
Aurelia was especially interested in the Muggle-borns. How had their lives been before Hogwarts? Living as people of magic among Muggles, had they too been persecuted? How had they survived until now? She had so many questions to ask, but was well aware that she was not likely to receive answers. After all, she herself was Muggle-born. She knew how it was, to wish to keep her past to herself. There would always be differences in her past from the rest of the pure-bloods, differences which she had never brought up with anyone. Memories that she could never share, not even with Kière.  
  
But still, she could be friends to the Muggle-borns. And she did, in her free time, go round to chat with them. For the first time in her life, Aurelia was having her own crowd of friends, besides Kière.  
  
There was little Aleta Barnes, a small, shy girl in Professor Gryffindor's House, who was still rather in awe of the school and everyone in it. She looked up to Aurelia especially, as a big sister - Aurelia was more than happy to take the position.  
  
Then the Arthrop twins, both in Professor Hufflepuff's House. Aderyn and Arthfael were a stocky pair, who were adjusting fast. They were nothing alike in looks, Aderyn having bouncy blonde curls, a round face and flat nose, while Arthfael had thin brown hair, a face as long as his sister's was round, and his nose was rather pointed. However, they were thick as thieves, and you could tell they were related once they opened their mouths - both had beautiful Welsh voices, and could chirp out a lilting melody at will.although it must be confessed that Arthfael required quite a bit of persuasion.  
  
One more from Professor Hufflepuff's House, Leroy Webber was one boy who returned affection easily. He seemed to have had a loving family and a good life - quite strange, Aurelia reflected, for a wizard born of Muggle circumstances. But she learnt that his family was an open-minded one, and he lived far from any villages, out in the country all alone. The sweet boy was the only one who volunteered information about his home readily. Although not very talented, he was fun and lovable, with a great sense of humour.  
  
Conroy Fitz was another quiet one, who reminded Aurelia of an owl - wise, silent and studious. He mostly answered in monosyllables, which was at first very off-putting, but soon Aurelia managed to coax a rare smile out of him. After that, he was friendlier.  
  
Lastly, there was Lyle Florian, a clever one, who mastered much of what he was taught with ease. He was sharp too - not very sociable, but quick to detect what people were thinking and respond with a great amount of tact. He was also a strict follower of rules. Both Lyle and Conroy had been put in Professor Ravenclaw's House.  
  
There were no Muggle-borns in Professor Slytherin's House.  
  
Aurelia had heard the Professors Gryffindor and Slytherin arguing the day before. It had been a rather heated argument on Professor Gryffindor's part, but Professor Slytherin had remained cool, calm.and sinister. Something about his manner had given Aurelia a sharp chill.  
  
'I want none of that in this school, let alone my House.'  
  
'Salazar - can you not understand? They have every right to be here, they are magic as we are!' Professor Gryffindor's voice was loud and agitated.  
  
'Magic,' replied Professor Slytherin coldly, 'but not as we are.'  
  
She had leaned back against the dungeon wall, breathing hard. The words of Professor Slytherin were familiar, very familiar, but she just could not place them.  
  
Even now, in the warm common room, as she sat in a cozy armchair reading her class texts, she could feel the chill yet.  
  
The fire in the grate flickered, dancing. Aurelia rubbed her forehead tiredly.a state of exhaustion overwhelmed her suddenly. Her eyelids were drooping.  
  
A dark figure swept across the room, hissing. It spoke no real words, but with it came an intense, piercing cold, right into her heart.  
  
It raised its arms, and from the fire, a smoky shadow arose. A shadow that inched forward bit by bit, across the room, to it. A shadow that swayed before it, hissing in reply.  
  
And then it spoke, a language unbeknownst to her, but yet she understood the words.  
  
'Clean.' it said. 'Clean.'  
  
The sound of the common room door rearranging brought Aurelia back to the common room with a jolt. She looked up sharply - who would be entering at this hour? All the other students had already retired for the night.she had seen them herself.  
  
'Still up, Aurelia? It's late,' Professor Ravenclaw's voice reached her, followed by the person.  
  
'You are here, professor,' pointed out Aurelia, slightly amused.  
  
'Checking for students out of bed,' said Professor Ravenclaw in a mock- stern tone. She smiled, a warm smile that few students ever saw. Professor Ravenclaw's reputation was that which befitted the strict, clever witch that she was. However, Aurelia knew very well that she could be as kind as sweet Professor Hufflepuff if she chose - and she had always welcomed Aurelia.  
  
'I thought you would probably still be up.and I was right,' she said, surveying the books before Aurelia proudly. 'Never exhausted in a quest for knowledge - a true member of my House.'  
  
Aurelia flushed with pride, glancing at Professor Ravenclaw. From her sincere expression, she clearly meant every word of it. Speaking of the Houses, though.  
  
'I - er.Professor, how did you sort us?' It was a question that she had been pondering for a long time.  
  
Professor Ravenclaw's smile widened at this, as though she had expected and was eager to answer.  
  
'We hand-picked you, the four of us. Each one of us chose the students in whom we saw to have the qualities which we prized the most. For me, intelligence, the thirst for knowledge - which I see in you, my brightest pupil! Godric values bravery over all - he always was so bold himself. Helga.well, you know how soft-hearted Helga is.she will not think of choosing - , and Salazar, those like him, who aim high, and do all they can to achieve their ambitions. Do not look like that, dear girl, it does not mean that if you are one, you are none of the rest. It is but that which is most outstanding in a student, that makes us select them for our Houses.' She laughed a little. 'I know not if it is wise to tell you, but I believe you would not become complacent. There was a small battle between Godric and Helga and I for you - we have become rather fond of you, as you know.'  
  
Aurelia nodded slowly. But she had noticed the missing fourth professor that Professor Ravenclaw had neglected to mention - not that she had expected Professor Slytherin to want her in his House anyway. Yet.there was something.  
  
'Then - Professor Slytherin, why has he no Muggle-borns in his House?' Another question that had been burning insider her.  
  
'Ah, Salazar.' Professor Ravenclaw shook her head sagely. 'He is so outspoken nowadays, and obsessed with purity of blood. But he will get over it - once he sees that blood has nothing to do with talent.'  
  
Somehow, Aurelia did not really believe so, but she decided to let it pass. It would do no good to argue with Professor Ravenclaw, after all. She was just as fixed in some of her ideas.  
  
'He will see,' repeated Professor Ravenclaw. 'You, for one, are proving that blood is not a factor. Brains, cleverness - you have that, and you can make use of it. You can do great things with knowledge. Remember that.'  
  
She glanced approvingly at Aurelia's books once again, then her gaze flickered to the large clock hanging over the fireplace.  
  
'But it is getting late, and I think I should fulfill my duty as head of House and advise you to go to bed. I am supposed to be in here to ensure my students get their rest.' She arched one eyebrow at Aurelia.  
  
'All right, professor, I will. Good night.'  
  
'Good night, Aurelia. Pleasant dreams.' Professor Ravenclaw patted Aurelia briefly on the shoulder and left.  
  
A chill swept over Aurelia at her words, as the image of a dark figure flickered in her mind.  
  
Pleasant dreams.if only she could be certain of them. 


	5. chapter four

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Four  
  
October came, with chilly weather. All over the school, students who could manage a Flame Charm were at an advantage over the rest - weaker-skilled students everywhere could be found clamouring over the skilled ones, begging them to perform the charm that could keep them warm.  
  
It wasn't just an ordinary chill that settled over the school. Aurelia could feel something more - a deeper cold that seeped into the foundations itself. It was hard to explain, the feeling of foreboding that she had.  
  
'Like.past and present are converging into one.' Aurelia tried to explain to Kière. They were in the library, busy studying. Their graduation this year, they were both keen to do their best.  
  
'That does not make sense,' frowned Kière. Aurelia shook her head slightly.  
  
'Never mind. It does not matter. I must be imagining things.' She turned back to her book. It was not, however, anything they were studying, but a thick volume about Magical Sight.  
  
'Aurelia? What is that?' Kière had noticed her choice of literature.  
  
'I - ' Aurelia hesitated, then handed him the book, still open at the page she had been reading.  
  
'Why are you studying about.' Kière's jaw dropped as he skimmed across the passage.  
  
'The last known Seer,' whispered Aurelia. 'Tessa Blanc. She lived more than a century ago. Before the birth of Christ.'  
  
'Honestly, Aurelia, I am not sure about all this.the future - it is one thing that magic cannot tamper with.'  
  
'You know, Kière, I think it can. And I think that Seeing is also more than just accurate predictions of the future. The way I see it - it is a subconscious awareness.of past and present, as well as future.'  
  
Kière shook his head. 'I just cannot imagine.it is so abstract, impractical.'  
  
Aurelia smiled. 'I have my right to be a dreamer.'  
  
'Do you think perhaps.are you suspecting yourself to be a Seer?' Kière asked shrewdly, not without a touch of awe in his voice.  
  
'No. I have talked with Professor Ravenclaw. She has ruled out all possibility. According to her, it is an impossibility - Seers are a lost breed, extinct. They were extinct a century ago, with the death of Tessa Blanc. Since then there have been many claims, none of them accurate.' This was true - in one of her chats with Professor Ravenclaw, she had brought up the subject of Sight, and they had discussed possibilities and implications. It was Professor Ravenclaw who had suggested Aurelia look up Divine Sight for a project.  
  
'Not many care about that branch, believing it to be mere fairy tale. I myself am not too keen on pursuing the matter, but if it interests you, why not? Who knows, in the future, you may be famous for developing spells regarding Sight.'  
  
Now Aurelia related their conversation to Kière, who listened attentively.  
  
'It would be wonderful,' agreed Kière. 'Just imagine, to discover the ways of magic, to develop new, unheard-of enchantment that will benefit future generations. And in Magic Sight! High ambitions, Aurelia!'  
  
'I should like to,' decided Aurelia. 'I have often wondered what I should do with this learning. Educated wizards are rare enough, let alone witches. I have no model to follow, besides Professors Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.and I regret but I have no desire to pursue teaching.'  
  
'I think research would suit me fine. Discovery.invention.just think!' said Kière, his eyes shining. 'And.you too.perhaps we could.together.'  
  
It was an innocent statement, the words no different from what Kière had always said to her. Both had always done everything together while at Hogwarts. Yet somehow, this offer was.unlike others. Unable to stop it, Aurelia flushed slightly, her cheeks going a faint rose colour. Kière bit his lip and stared at his boots.  
  
'I mean - of course.'  
  
The moment of awkwardness passed quickly as Aurelia looked away and saw, to her amazement, Professor Slytherin enter the library. Startled, she drew in her breath sharply, causing Kière to look up too.  
  
'What is he doing here?' Professor Slytherin had never been in the library, as far as they knew (and Aurelia knew very much), preferring always the coolness of his dungeons.  
  
'Probably found it too cold down in his slimy dungeon,' he answered himself derisively after a few moments. There was no love lost between Kière and Professor Slytherin.  
  
The cold chill that had descended over the school became much more prominent, like a noose, surrounding and choking her.  
  
Professor Slytherin seemed to feel them staring. He turned and fixed his icy gaze straight on Aurelia.  
  
Was it a flicker of recognition, and triumph that she saw? Whatever it was, it was gone soon, and replaced with a scowl. A flick of his cloak, and Professor Slytherin suddenly turned on his heel, and marched right out of the library again.  
  
'What was that about?' wondered Kière.  
  
'I hope we never find out,' said Aurelia, shivering.  
  
~  
  
At the end of October came Samhain. A celebration dating back thousands of years to the time when magic existed only in the beings known as druids. Hogwarts rose to the occasion with style - a great feast was prepared each year, and outside, on the grounds around the Hogwarts lake, pumpkin lanterns were lit. Five students would be chosen to perform a flight - no easy task, as broom flight was an unsteady, tricky feat. They would fly across the lake, as the rest of the school followed, on foot, around the sides. The walk took them to the edge of the Dark Forest at the school's borders. By the time the school arrived, the fliers were supposed to have found a very special magical item - the Goblet of Fire. One of the Professors would then light it, and the one who had found it would take it and be the honoured Samhain Champion for the year.  
  
This year, Kière was to be one of those vying for the honour. He had wanted to try the two previous years, but each time, injuries had hampered him. Now that he finally had his chance, Aurelia hoped he could get it.  
  
She herself had never attempted, not feeling comfortable with the idea of broom flight. Perhaps it was the only down-to-earth bit of her.the part that wished to stay on firm ground.  
  
There were no clouds that evening. Aurelia was glad - the stars later in the clear night sky would help the fliers find their way. As the school assembled, chattering excitedly, just outside the castle, at the edge of the lake, she stood with the other Muggle-borns, patiently explaining the tradition.  
  
'Samhain Champion.that's interesting,' acknowledged Lyle Florian. Conroy Fitz nodded, silent as always.  
  
'I am going to enter one day,' vowed Aderyn Arthrop. Her twin seconded that enthusiastically.  
  
Little Aleta Barnes asked about Kière.  
  
'Is he taking part?'  
  
'Yes, he is,' smiled Aurelia. 'And I do hope he wins.'  
  
'Naturally,' laughed Leroy Webber. 'After all.'  
  
Aurelia glanced sharply at him, but he just grinned back.  
  
'Surely you understand my meaning.' he said impishly. Aurelia felt herself flushing as she comprehended his implications.  
  
'Nonsense!' she defended herself, a hint of a scold in her voice, but could not help looking to the castle entrance as the sun set and night set in.  
  
'Oh! Here they come!' cried Aleta, pointing. Sure enough, led by Kière, the five competitors were coming down the steps outside the castle. A fifth- year, two sixth-years, Hoff Darby, and Kière. All were carrying broomsticks.  
  
Professors Gryffindor and Slytherin emerged from the castle doors behind them, one beaming and one scowling. Professor Slytherin spoke first.  
  
'Competitors for the Goblet of Fire, you have undertaken this challenge to fly for the honour of Samhain Champion. You will begin with no magical object other than your wand and a broomstick. Your task: to locate the Goblet of Fire at the end of the lake first, and also within the time limit of the time taken for the whole school to travel to the site on foot. You know the rules. There will be no cheating such as the use of magic upon another competitor to put him or her out of action. Otherwise, severe punishments will be dealt.'  
  
Professor Slytherin turned to Professor Gryffindor and nodded curtly.  
  
'I would also like to add that this year, with the creation of Houses, the winner will bring glory to his House,' Professor Gryffindor said. There was an outbreak of excited chatter at this announcement.  
  
'Now I want Kière to win too, as much as you do!' said Aleta.  
  
'Why, Aurelia should be rooting for Professor Ravenclaw's House now!' Leroy pointed out. Aurelia thought about it - the competitor from Professor Ravenclaw's House was a skinny sixth-year girl whom she barely knew. She decided that she would still support Kière, regardless of House glories.  
  
'We wait, now, for the sun to finish setting.'  
  
Kière was gripping his broomstick tightly. Aurelia could just make out his face in the fast-fading light. It was full of determination. Oh, if only he could win, this year.  
  
They waited, full of anticipation, as the last rays of light disappeared and night swallowed them.  
  
'As soon as the moon rises.ah, yes. There it is. Best of luck, all of you,' said Professor Gryffindor. 'If you please, mount your broomsticks.'  
  
Each competitor swung a leg over his or her broom.  
  
'Three - two - one - GO!' Professor Gryffindor's voice boomed out over the crowd with the last syllable. The competitors rose into the air and begin their precarious flight over the lake. The spectators watched as they flew up and away, in the direction of the Dark Forest, until their figures disappeared into the night.  
  
It was now time to walk. Aurelia hurried at the head of the crowd, anxious to see what became of Kière. Aleta and Leroy followed at her side, also eager to behold the results.  
  
In the midst of her anticipation, Aurelia never expected the cold to strike again. But it did - halfway across the lake, she could feel the same chilling sensation, as though her insides had been turned to ice.  
  
Something was rushing across the lake, a sharp wind that tore suddenly at their cloaks, blowing them fiercely. There was a jerk, and suddenly, the next step she took was no longer in Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Around her was a collection of stones, large and arranged magically. It was magic, she was certain, she could feel the aura of the place surrounding her. In front of her - a sacrificial altar. She was walking towards it, that cold, unwelcoming stone slab. She could make out the dried blood stains on it. It sent goose bumps up her skin.people had been killed here!  
  
Around her was a ring of people. They had been singing, but slowly, they fell silent, staring as her legs continued to bring her forward.  
  
And then, she stopped, just before the altar. She was face to face with a brown-haired old man with dark blue eyes. He stared at her, taking in her long golden hair, her light blue eyes, sizing her up. He spoke in a rough voice. It was a different language, yet she understood.  
  
'Our offering to the goddess. The Mother sends.' He sounded pleased.  
  
Offering?  
  
'No - there is something wrong -'  
  
His brow furrowed.  
  
'We do not understand your words,' he said, frowning. 'You are gift. Mother's gift.'  
  
How could she ask? And why, if she could understand him, could he not understand her? She tried again.  
  
'Where am I? What gift?' She attempted gesturing. It did not work - for what gestures could translate her questions?  
  
Out of the ring stepped another person, a young man, with dark hair and deep eyes.  
  
'You are not from our time,' he said. His voice was low, but melodious.  
  
'I.am in the past?'  
  
'You have come across the threshold.'  
  
'I have moved through time?'  
  
'Yes. Space. Time. The threshold is open, tonight, on Samhain. The magic is at its deepest.' He gazed at her piercingly. 'But you are not the gift. You are to live. Return. You will not be the sacrifice. You have a place. Go home.'  
  
And she was back, walking along with the rest of the school once again. Back, as though nothing had happened.  
  
'What do you mean?' she had wanted to ask. But he was gone, and so was everything else - the people, the stone.  
  
'What was that?' Leroy looked at her, puzzled. Aurelia hadn't realized that she had spoken aloud.  
  
'N-nothing.' she stammered, trying to find her bearings. What had just happened? Crossing a time threshold.how long ago had she gone? Those people - they had called her a gift, a gift from the Mother, to their goddess. Were they planning to sacrifice her? Had she nearly been a human sacrifice for a people of the past?  
  
Another thing - were they Muggle or magic? The young man, he had seemed magic enough. But the old one - surely he was no wizard. Could it be, that she had seen a glimpse of the past, during which Muggles lived in harmony with magic?  
  
The following whirlwind of events left her no time to ponder. They had reached the end of the lake, by the Forest, and Kière was running towards them, in his hands the Goblet of Fire. 


	6. chapter five

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Five  
  
Seeing Kière, his face full of jubilant triumph as he lifted the Goblet above his head, threw the unexpected time shift out of Aurelia's mind.  
  
'You won!' she cried, as he reached them, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
'Well done!' came Professor Gryffindor's voice as he threaded his way through the students. 'Well done, Master Banning!' He clapped Kière on the back.  
  
Kière acknowledged Professor Gryffindor's congratulations, then turned back to Aurelia, still smiling widely.  
  
'I did it, Aurelia. I did it! Look!' He held the Goblet out to her - it was but a plain wooden casket, appearing to be nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
'Oh, I knew you could, Kière!' Aurelia took the Goblet from his outstretched hands to examine it.  
  
The moment it touched her hands, the Goblet began to glow. Surprised, Aurelia nearly dropped it. The Goblet was getting brighter and brighter, until the top suddenly ignited, bursting into brilliant gold flame. All around, people gasped in amazement. Kière gaped at her openly. Professor Gryffindor was staring at her in shock. Professor Ravenclaw, who was with the two sixth-year competitors, rushed forward, eyes wide. Professor Hufflepuff, with the other two competitors, froze altogether. And Professor Slytherin was looking at her with a shrewd, calculative look that was not comforting at all.  
  
Professor Ravenclaw was the first to recover. She gently pried the Goblet away from Aurelia's dumbstruck fingers. Upon leaving her hands, it continued to glow, though less brightly. The flame diminished to only a dancing blue spark.  
  
'Well, it seems that Banning's Mudblood girlfriend has tried her hand at enchanting the Goblet. Perhaps we should look into Banning's methods of winning.' drawled Darby.  
  
Before either Kière or Aurelia could react, a sharp voice cut through the gloom.  
  
'Enough! Silence, Darby!' Everybody looked surprised to hear Professor Slytherin speak up. 'We will return to the castle now.'  
  
With hushed whispers, the students turned and followed the Professors back. Aurelia stayed rooted to the spot, still numb with shock at what had just happened. This night was turning into one of many unanswered questions.  
  
'Aurelia.' Kière touched her arm lightly. 'Let us go.'  
  
She did not move. She was still frozen in shock.  
  
'Aurelia. The professors will handle this. They will find the reason. Do not worry.' Kière, never failing to allay her fears. 'Come on.'  
  
'That was so strange. And before that. Something happened when we were walking.' Aurelia tried to explain about the time threshold.  
  
'Listen, Aurelia, I do not understand any of this any more than you do. But I know that no good will come of standing here to try and puzzle it out. Shall we return, then?'  
  
'Yes - I.all right.' Aurelia finally found the use of her limbs again.  
  
They walked in silence most of the way. Only after five minutes did Aurelia suddenly realise that she had not yet offered her best friend her congratulations.  
  
'Kière. I am sorry - I forgot to tell you - congratulations.'  
  
Kière laughed merrily. 'I do believe that slipped my mind as well! The way that Goblet glowed in your hand, I think I had myself believe you were the winner!'  
  
Kière's laugh had always been contagious. Aurelia found herself joining in. As they walked on, in the dark, Kière took her hand. After all the surprises Aurelia had faced today, she certainly hadn't expected one more. This was a nice one, though, a warm, tingling feeling as she felt his fingers around hers.  
  
She was glad it was dark and also that Leroy was not around. Because she was really blushing now.  
  
~  
  
All the fuss had died down by the time All Soul's Day rolled around, just after Samhain. Kière had been presented the title of Hogwarts Samhain Champion. The Goblet of Fire had been lighted, not by her, but by the normal way, with all four professors using their wands at the same time. It had been extinguished and put away again. The school settled down and classes resumed as normal.  
  
Professor Ravenclaw had discussed the extraordinary happenings with her.  
  
'All four of us talked about it. It is amazing, after all, that you managed to ignite it by your touch alone. You did not use a wand on it, did you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Professor Ravenclaw had shook her head, as though it had been something she did not believe.  
  
'It is a wonder.I would not have believed it possible if I had not seen it with my own eyes.do you know, Aurelia, that strong as our magic is, neither one of us can light the Goblet by ourselves, even with a wand?'  
  
Aurelia had shook her head, no. She had not known. She did understand the implications of Professor Ravenclaw's statement, however. The four professors were perhaps some of the most powerful witches and wizards of their age. And yet.this.  
  
'The only way we have ever been able to light the Goblet is at the time of Samhain, when there is much magic floating around in the air. The air is saturated with magic. We draw on that for more power, and hence manage, with the four of us together, using our wands to focus it, to light the Goblet. Of course, the magic saturation must have aided you a fair bit, but even so, this is still a remarkable achievement.'  
  
'I - I never thought I could.' Aurelia had been at quite a loss for words.  
  
'We are all quite certain that this will not have that much of an impact on you physically, nor will it affect your prowess at magic - quite the contrary, in fact. We came to the conclusion that you, Aurelia, are destined to be a very powerful witch one day.'  
  
Now Aurelia had been really speechless. Professor Ravenclaw had laughed at her wide-eyed expression.  
  
'A little much for a young girl such as yourself to take in, I am sure. Do not worry too much over it. You have far to go yet. Do not let all this affect you now.'  
  
Reliving the conversation in her mind, Aurelia realised that Professor Ravenclaw had mentioned 'we all'. Which must mean Professor Slytherin included. Somehow, this bothered Aurelia. Professor Slytherin had never liked her, had never believed that she would ever amount to much. In his eyes, her parentage degraded her. Why would he suddenly acknowledge the prowess of a witch of Muggle-birth?  
  
Maybe he has seen the light. That I'm just as qualified, no matter what my background.  
  
No. That is not right. That is not characteristic of Professor Slytherin.  
  
The image of Professor Slytherin after he had seen the Goblet of Fire in her hands crossed her mind. His look, sly, cunning.  
  
The events of the night replayed themselves over and over again in her head. Crossing the threshold. The stones and the sacrificial altar. Returning, and holding the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet glowing brightly before igniting. Were all these somehow connected? And what had they to do with her?  
  
Aurelia kneaded her forehead with her fists. She was tired, she had been in the library the whole day whenever she had a free minute, searching. She had practically searched through the entire collection of books (which was more than a hundred of them - the professors added to it every year), but she could find no answers about what was happening to her.  
  
So far, the only step forward she had taken was to discover that there existed a place in England created a thousand or so years ago. Stonehenge, it was called. From the description, Aurelia thought it sounded very much like the place where she had been.  
  
But what was the use of having a hint as to where the place was? Knowing where she had been was not so important as to why she had been there. And what had happened after. There had been no literature whatsoever as to the meaning of the Goblet of Fire's strange reactions to her.  
  
Sighing deeply, Aurelia slammed yet another book shut and sent it flying back into a bookshelf with her wand. Should she just quit now and return to the common room? It was late, nearly midnight. Her candle was flickering, before her.  
  
One more, she told herself, and summoned another book to her.  
  
The old, worn cover was enough to convince her that she had found what she was looking for. The title was in an indistinguishable alphabet, an ancient runic spelling, but the simple faded drawing below was a perfect replica of the stone arrangement she had seen.  
  
~  
  
A week later, she wished she had never come across the book. It was a complete headache - not a single recognizable word in it, just the picture- like runic alphabet. She tried to make sense of it between classes, in the evening, during meal-times. It was driving her to frustration.  
  
Then a strange thing happened. The writings began to come clear, as though a voice in her head was translating it all. Only it was not really a verbal translation, but rather an imaging of whatever the book described. Basically, it was a vision of druidic life. She was watching the life of the earliest wizards, long ago.  
  
The book had been written by the druidess Circe, and depicted the belief system and workings of magic of druids, a long time ago. It seemed a happier time, thought Aurelia. Then, magic and non-magic folk lived in peace, and those born with magic (the druids) were revered as the leaders of the community. In such peaceful surroundings, at ease with nature, magic hung more thickly in the air, especially on days such as Samhain. It was on that day, too, that time was fluid, and 'thresholds' such as that she had crossed were opened. A purely magical day, was Samhain.  
  
The only hitch in it all was the ritual of human sacrifice that existed then. Aurelia found it rather sickening that they believed that a person must be sacrificed to appease the gods, a person that would be killed upon the sacrificial altar and offered, such that their blood would cleanse the world. How such a killing could actually clean, she could not comprehend. Yet now she understood more clearly what had transpired that night when she had been there. As a 'gift' from the future for the altar, she had almost been a sacrificial offering. However, the dark-haired man, who had probably been a druid, had released her.  
  
She shared her discovery with Kière, who was just as enthusiastic.  
  
'It must be a message, Aurelia!' he insisted. 'Look at it this way, you have crossed time. You have been told by a druid that you will play a part in the future. You can read some obscure ancient writing. I think you are a Seer.'  
  
'You may be right. I feel like - like it was all a warning. Something is going to happen, Kière. Something to do with sacrifice. And blood.and cleaning the world. But how can that have anything to do with me?'  
  
'Aurelia, you are the witch that lit the Goblet of Fire on her own. Everyone expects that you possess powers stronger than even the professors. Do you know, there are rumours that Professor Gryffindor is thinking of calling Merlin to come talk to you!'  
  
Aurelia blushed.  
  
'Kière.I should have told you sooner, but I - Professor Ravenclaw did not want.well, it is.not exactly a rumour.'  
  
Kière's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
'I guess.it has traveled the school faster than the professors expected.' said Aurelia softly.  
  
'How can you be so calm? The great Merlin! The greatest wizard in the world!'  
  
'Kière! I did not know you believed in the superiority of power and magical strength!' Aurelia was slightly shocked. After all, there was no denying that in terms of magical prowess, Merlin was the greatest that could be found, and had been for over a century. This was widely acknowledged in the wizarding world. However, she had always been of the belief that their professors were better - because they possessed qualities surpassing mere ability by far. Courage, bravery, thirst for knowledge and improvement, loyalty, ambition.Merlin was a legendary figure, a faraway hero that made the wizarding world safe from anti-magic Muggles and the horrors of Dark magic. Her professors were the true wizards and witches that dedicated their lives to educating others, providing themselves as real examples that their students could identify with. For these reasons, Aurelia admired them. And she had always thought Kière did too.  
  
'No, no, you misunderstand,' said Kière hurriedly. 'Just that.Merlin! Oh, Aurelia, if you had just grown up in a proper wizarding family, you would have known how important he was.oh!' He bit his lip suddenly, as he remembered Aurelia was Muggle-born, and also that she had indeed been brought up by wizards and witches - namely their professors. 'You are right, it is probably nothing, though.I should not be fussing as the rest of the school does.I am sorry.'  
  
'Quite all right,' said Aurelia quietly.  
  
Kière was looking very uncomfortable now, with that look in his eyes that Aurelia recognized as curiosity over her background. Kière had long since learnt to avoid asking her awkward questions about how it had been to live with Muggles, because of her reactions to such questions in their first- year. He was still curious, she knew, however, she had never been able to bring herself to tell him. Should she, now?  
  
No, not yet, said a voice in her head. Soon, but not now.  
  
It startled her. She could actually hear the voice, but judging from Kière's unchanged expression, he had not noticed anything. Voices telling her things.she wondered.  
  
'Kière? Do you really think I may be a Seer?'  
  
'Why not? Besides the fact that they are supposed to be extinct, and I do not think you are dead yet.' He laughed a little at his joke. Aurelia smiled a bit, but stuck to her question.  
  
'Truly.'  
  
'Why do you not ask Merlin that?' suggested Kière.  
  
It was a good idea. Merlin, if anyone, should know.  
  
'Thank you, I will try that,' she said. 'You give the best ideas, Kière.'  
  
For some reason, he went completely red. Usually, Kière was not the modest kind - it was more like him to grin and reply cheekily that he certainly did have good ideas.  
  
And for some reason, his unnaturally response unnerved her. It was as though her compliment, instead of being merely a normal occurrence in their friendship, had been taken more seriously. Before she could say another word, Kière had smiled shyly - he had never been shy! - and left after a small bow.  
  
She stood there for a while, puzzled, then gathered her books and returned to her common room. Unbidden, the memory of the two of them walking back to Hogwarts on Samhain came to mind. She could feel the flush in her cheeks as she imagined their hands locked.  
  
'What is happening?' she wondered, before brushing the memory aside. Whatever it was, it was not important. This thing about Divine Sight was. 


	7. chapter six

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Six  
  
Aurelia waited outside Professor Gryffindor's office. All four professors were inside already, talking with Merlin. Any time now, they would be calling her.  
  
She was slightly nervous. Not because of anything to do with speaking with the 'great Merlin', but mostly due to the fact that this whole interview would be to discuss her unusual capabilities. It was not something she was looking forward to.  
  
The only thing she was truly curious about would be her (and Kière's) theory that she had Divine Sight. She would like to have it confirmed, know for sure if she had it or not, yet if she did have it, what would she do with it?  
  
She was just pondering this, when the door opened, and Professor Hufflepuff's sweet face peered out at her.  
  
'Aurelia? Come in, please.'  
  
The moment had arrived. She followed Professor Hufflepuff in silently.  
  
The professors, Merlin and another unknown wizard were all seated in a circle. Professor Hufflepuff returned to her seat, leaving Aurelia standing in the middle of all of them.  
  
'Aurelia, as we have told you - Merlin here would like to.have a chat with you,' said Professor Gryffindor. He turned to Merlin. 'Would you require privacy?'  
  
'No,' said Merlin. His voice was gruff. 'Unless Miss - er.' he looked at Aurelia questioningly.  
  
'Bland.'  
  
'Yes - Miss Bland. Unless she has any objections.'  
  
Professor Gryffindor turned to Aurelia now, waiting for her answer.  
  
Her eye fell on Professor Slytherin's expressionless face and she was tempted to say no. No, she did not want Professor Slytherin there, she was afraid of him. But she turned to Professor Ravenclaw and saw her expectant face, shining with the anticipation of knowing that her favourite student was indeed a witch with strong magic. What would Professor Ravenclaw think if she said no? Suddenly her fears about Professor Slytherin seemed irrational. He was her professor, after all, and she had lived with him for years and years. Nothing to be frightened about.  
  
'It is fine,' she murmured, almost inaudibly, but Professor Gryffindor heard her, and nodded.  
  
'Thank you - we are sorry about this intrusion, of course, but I must admit, we all are dreadfully curious.'  
  
Merlin nodded curtly, and fixed his eyes on Aurelia.  
  
'Come here, child.'  
  
Although she felt she was too old to be called a child - she was eighteen, after all - she moved forward and stood before him. He looked old - older than any other wizard she had ever seen. His hair and beard were long and silvery-white. It framed his face, which was pale, with a pair of close-set grey eyes, and a long sharp nose. He was thin too - his magenta robes appeared to be hanging off him. Perhaps long ago, he had been plumper and had fit perfectly in them.  
  
Merlin scrutinized her carefully for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke.  
  
'Tell me about yourself, child.'  
  
She supposed that to him, anyone her age would seem but a child.  
  
'I - I am eighteen, sir. I am in my seventh year at this school. I -' she stopped, not exactly sure what he wanted to hear.  
  
Merlin shook his head. 'Start at the beginning. How you were brought up. How you came to Hogwarts. What you feel about studying here. How do you find the magic you study?'  
  
Aurelia felt tongue-tied. At the beginning.how could she start at the beginning?  
  
The witch hunter, leering at her.  
  
The village, in flames.  
  
She pushed the memory away fiercely. She could tell him about the professors, and her life with them, though. But how could she start?  
  
'You must understand, Merlin, she was an orphan,' Professor Ravenclaw spoke up.  
  
Most people would not have detected the mistake in tense, but Merlin was not most people. Neither was Aurelia.  
  
'Was?' Merlin stared at Professor Ravenclaw. 'Explain yourself.'  
  
'Her birth parents died when she was six. So she is technically an orphan. But she is not. Because she has us.'  
  
Aurelia smiled, grateful.  
  
'I was brought up by Professors Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and - and Slytherin.' She was a bit uneasy about mentioning him as part of her upbringing. She could not remember him ever having really cared about her. But then, perhaps in never showing emotion towards her, he had taught her a few things. It was hard to explain, even to herself. 'They found me when I was six. My parents - died.' Do not ask me how, she prayed. Thankfully, Merlin just nodded.  
  
'I was with them when they first began building Hogwarts,' she continued, more confidently now. 'When I was twelve, it was complete, and I was among the first batch of students. We were educated, in Magic Application, Magical Theory, Potions and Herbology. I enjoy it, magic - comes naturally to me.' She wondered if Merlin would take this to mean that she was a pure- blood witch. But then, the professors must have told him that she was Muggle-born.  
  
'Well, then, Miss Bland. You seem a normal student - however Godric here insists that you are special. Tell me why.'  
  
'Everybody is special, Merlin,' interrupted Professor Hufflepuff insistently.  
  
'Yes, yes, Helga, my apologies. I meant magically special, of course. Miss Bland? I have heard about the Goblet of Fire from your professors. I would like to hear your version. Tell me about Samhain.'  
  
'I - well, Samhain.there was the traditional broom flight across the lake to find the Goblet of Fire - but you know that already, I guess.'  
  
'Refresh my memory please.'  
  
'Oh - there are.five competitors.and they fly across the lake while we walk around it.to the edge of the Dark Forest.and they have to find the Goblet of Fire before we reach there.'  
  
'Very well. Now.what happened this particular Samhain challenge?'  
  
'My best friend - Kière - he was flying. He won.' She could not help stating this proudly. 'He found the Goblet of Fire first, and he let me hold it a while. When I took it, it - it just lighted up. Just like that.'  
  
'You did not attempt to light it up? You did not cast a spell on it?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Merlin sighed, looking very deep in thought.  
  
Aurelia suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. She had not been completely honest about Samhain. There was still the crossing of the time threshold.  
  
Tell him. The voice in her head again. But this time, it was different. It sounded more.sharp. More cold. She looked around. As before, nobody seemed to hear but her. Merlin was still contemplating. Professors Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were looking concerned. Professor Slytherin had the same expressionless look that he had been wearing the entire meeting. The last wizard was dozing slightly in his chair.  
  
Tell him. He may be able to give you an answer from that.  
  
'Merlin - Sir.'  
  
He looked up questioningly.  
  
'There is more.to Samhain.'  
  
He raised his eyebrows. 'Enlighten me.'  
  
'Before we met the competitors - when we were walking.I - ' her voice dropped to a whisper '- stumbled across a time threshold.' She knew the words sounded stupid the second they left her mouth, but it was too late to take it back.  
  
'Aurelia! You never told us.' Professor Ravenclaw was shocked. And also.hurt... Aurelia hung her head, feeling guiltier.  
  
'I - sorry, Professor,' she said softly.  
  
'Tell us now, then,' Merlin told her gently. 'What happened?'  
  
She launched into her description of the stone place, the altar, the two men, the crowd.the sacrifice she was meant to be.  
  
They listened, entranced, until she finished. Merlin nodded decisively.  
  
'I have an idea what happened. One last test, first.' He looked expectantly at the dozing wizard. 'Archibald!'  
  
The wizard came to in an instant.  
  
'May I introduce Sir Archibald Ollivander, Miss Bland. He is a wand-maker, and I have specially requested his company today such that he might have a look at your wand. You have it with you?'  
  
Aurelia nodded, and drew out her wand from inside her robes. She handed over to Sir Ollivander, who handled it expertly.  
  
'It seems to be in good condition,' he said, smiling at Aurelia. 'You have taken good care of it, Miss Bland.'  
  
She flushed at his compliment.  
  
'I try, Sir.'  
  
He nodded, and went back to the testing. Aurelia wished she could understand it. He was drawing circles in the air with it, then it emitted sparks. He repeated the procedure with other shapes, finally ending off with an intricate design, after which a whole explosion of gold and silver sparks burst from the tip of her wand. Muttering excitedly, Sir Ollivander turned to Merlin and whispered something into his ear. Merlin looked deep in thought for a few moments, then nodded (he seemed to do that a lot, Aurelia thought), and smiled.  
  
'Miss Bland, I think that you should have no worries. You are as normal a witch as any other, and you have as much potential to be a good witch as anyone else. I wish you luck for your remaining education and future. I am sure you will do much for the wizarding world.'  
  
Aurelia was crestfallen - she was glad to be normal, of course, but secretly, she had been harbouring the hope of possibly being a Seer.  
  
'Wait! That cannot be possible. The Goblet of Fire - and surely that wand test proved something! I know it is more than just a normal occurrence! I may not be a wand expert, but I do know strong magic when I see it,' Professor Gryffindor said hotly.  
  
'For heavens sake, Godric,' said Professor Slytherin, finally speaking. 'Are you just irked that your favourite student is not the big star you expected her to be?'  
  
'I do not play favourites, Salazar,' said Professor Gryffindor, with an edge to his voice. Professor Slytherin rolled his eyes.  
  
'Godric! Salazar! Will you remember your manners!' Professor Hufflepuff scolded. 'Merlin - I am so sorry. These two.'  
  
'Quite all right, Helga. And Godric, I was just about to explain - the Goblet of Fire's unnatural behaviour in the hands of young Miss Bland was likely caused by her recent time travel. It left a mark of magic on her that gave her the power to light the Goblet. This power is still embedded in her wand, but it will wear off soon. I know you may be disappointed, especially if you harboured high hopes about the outcome of this interview, however, I might remind you that Miss Bland is still a perfectly capable witch, and she seems to me to be very accomplished for her age. Salazar has quite the right idea, that although she is not, as he says, 'a big star', she is still a good witch, and you can all be proud of her.'  
  
Aurelia did not think Professor Slytherin had really meant to say that she was still a good witch, despite not being extremely powerful, but she kept her silence.  
  
'Merlin. I have a question.'  
  
'Please ask, Rowena.'  
  
'How did Aurelia cross the time threshold? I am quite sure that time is fluid for druids alone, and there has not been a druid for centuries. Perhaps even a millennium.'  
  
'And you suggest that Miss Bland is a druid? Or rather, as we put it now, a Seer?'  
  
Merlin had said the magic words. Aurelia held her breath.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'You said so yourself, Rowena. There have not been Seers for a millennium. They are well extinct. It is impossible for Miss Bland to be one. I regret to say that I have no idea how she crossed the time threshold, but I am convinced about the effects that the time travel had on her magic. She will, however, be fine. Nothing lasting. Perhaps the four of you should set up wards against time fluidity. It is hard to understand how the druids of the past managed to rip the fabric of time to bring people to their present. I believe that they found sacrificial offerings that way. From what Miss Bland has said, she was very lucky that they let her go.'  
  
Professor Ravenclaw accepted this. Aurelia let out the breath she had been holding, a little disappointedly. She was not a Seer. She had no extraordinary powers. Merlin had said as much.  
  
But she was normal. She was bright. Merlin had said that too. And also, she was lucky. She hoped the professors were not too disappointed.  
  
'That is all, Miss Bland, it was nice to meet and speak to you,' nodded Merlin. 'You may go now - I would like to speak to your professors a while.for old times sake, you understand?' He winked at her. 'I used to know them when they were children.' He let that sink in a while. 'Brightest young ones I ever met.of course I am not so sure now that I have met you.'  
  
'Merlin!' complained Professor Gryffindor. 'Quit teasing!'  
  
Merlin laughed. 'On your way then, Miss Bland! I hope to see you another time.'  
  
~  
  
Kière was waiting for her just around the corner outside Professor Gryffindor's office. Aurelia nearly ran into him.  
  
'What did he say? What is he like? Did he do any strong magic?' He unleashed a steady stream of questions on her before she could even catch her breath.  
  
'Wait, slow down,' she said, laughing at his excitement. 'Merlin is - well, old.'  
  
'Of course.he must be more than a century old!' Kière brushed off her answer. 'Did he do anything interesting?'  
  
'Except for asking a bunch of questions, he did practically nothing.' Kière looked disappointed at this. 'But he brought a wand maker with him. They tested my wand.' Aurelia slipped her hand into her robes to retrieve her wand.  
  
It was not there.  
  
'My wand! He still has it -'  
  
'Never mind that now,' said Kière impatiently. 'We can go find him. What about you - are you a Seer, then?' His eyes were alight with interest and anticipation.  
  
She hated to disappoint him. Slowly, she shook her head.  
  
'I am normal.'  
  
'That cannot be! The Goblet of Fire - the time threshold.' Kière gaped at her.  
  
'It was because of the crossing of the threshold that I could light the Goblet,' explained Aurelia softly. 'The druidic magic that brought me there.it stayed a while when I returned. This is Merlin's theory, at any rate.'  
  
'No!' Kière cried out. 'Merlin must be wrong!'  
  
'Kière! You said so yourself - Merlin is the greatest wizard in the world. His theory is sound enough - we must just accept it -'  
  
'I do not care,' Kière said stubbornly. 'He is wrong about you. You are special, Aurelia. If he says otherwise - well, I - I will not believe it.'  
  
His show of loyalty was touching, and Aurelia was gratified, but she understood that it would not help for him to insist upon the fact that she was more magically powerful if she was not.  
  
'Whatever you may believe,' Aurelia said evenly, 'I am no more than a common witch, and I hope you can accept it.' 


	8. chapter seven

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Seven  
  
Kière flat-out refused to believe that there was nothing out of the ordinary about Aurelia. She could see that, even though he dropped the subject, at her request. When they went to get Aurelia's wand, she could feel the anger vibrating out of him, directed at Merlin.  
  
'For heaven's sake,' she wanted to say. 'It is not his fault.' She felt guilty, that Kière had lost his admiration for his previous hero, all because of her. But there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
They returned to classes, where the students, having heard the rumours about Merlin coming to test her, whispered and pointed at her behind her back. Now that the examination had taken place, it was only a few days before the news that nothing had come out of it to make its way around the school. As rumours usually do, this was twisted over and over again, until a rumour that she was only a mediocre witch, with not much magic, traveled about the castle.  
  
Kière was fiercely protective of her - he would have cursed every one of the gossipers, if she had not held him back. As it was, the rumour was now that he did her magic for her.  
  
Hoff Darby, envious of Kière's position as Samhain champion, and irked that he had lost out that night, channeled his energy into being horrid to Aurelia, obviously hoping that he would also anger Kière into the bargain. He was the most malicious of the students, and took pleasure in making snide remarks and nasty comments in undertones whenever the opportunity arose.  
  
'Are you sure you can manage that potion, Bland?' he sneered during Professor Slytherin's class. He had taken the seat right next to her, for the express purpose of annoying her. She paid no attention, merely stirred her cauldron steadily. Beside her, Kière glowered. Aurelia glanced at him warningly. It would not do for Kière and Darby to come to blows - Professor Slytherin would only be too glad for the chance to give Kière another detention.  
  
'Asking for help already? Needing your boyfriend to do your work for you?'  
  
Aurelia could feel her cheeks redden slightly at the insinuation, but worked on doggedly, in silence. There were fifteen minutes till the end of lesson. She could last - hopefully Kière could hold his peace that long.  
  
'How pathetic that they actually allow a Mudblood with practically no magic at all into the school,' Darby continued loftily.  
  
'Watch your mouth!' snapped Kière. His knuckles, gripping the sides of his cauldron, were white.  
  
'Ah, yes,' said Darby, overjoyed to have struck a nerve. 'You do not like that word, do you? And I agree, I doubt Bland could qualify as a Mudblood. Why, I would not be surprised if she was nothing more than a filthy Muggle - a dirty enemy of our kind. Whatever possessed the professors to let her into Hogwarts -'  
  
He never finished the sentence. Kière had tackled him to the ground mid- sentence. Their cauldrons were sent flying, potion splattering everywhere. The other students ducked.  
  
'Take - it - back,' growled Kière. He had his wand out, and was aiming it straight at Darby's chest.  
  
'Kière, no!' cried Aurelia, just as Professor Slytherin barked, 'Banning!'  
  
'Need someone to do the magic for you, do you, Muggle?' said Darby derisively. He extracted his own wand from his robes. 'Go ahead, Banning. If it is a duel you want, try me.'  
  
Both opened their mouths, to curse each other, but Aurelia was faster. Desperately, she whipped out her wand and uttered 'Expelliarmus!'  
  
Their wands flew out of their hands and she caught them deftly.  
  
'Miss Bland! Banning! That is enough!' Professor Slytherin glared at them both. 'You will report to me for detention tonight!'  
  
Darby smirked, then snatched his wand out of her hands. He made a big show of wiping it off on his robes.  
  
'But Professor -' Kière protested.  
  
'I do not want to hear your excuses. Both of you have detentions, for attacking a fellow classmate, Banning, and for improper use of magic during lessons, Miss Bland. And now I have had enough. Class is dismissed. The three of you will clear up this mess - Banning, Bland and Darby.' He shot the entire class a murderous glare, and swept out of the classroom.  
  
'That devil!' spat Kière, kicking his overturned cauldron angrily.  
  
'Insulting a teacher? I would be more careful about it if I were you, Banning.'  
  
'Will the both of you hold your peace?' Aurelia said, exasperated.  
  
'Oh, finally you speak,' remarked Darby. 'I was beginning to think that you had no voice.'  
  
Aurelia turned on him. She had had enough.  
  
'I warn you, Darby. One more word.' Her wand and Kière's was still in her hands. Darby looked as though he was about to make another snide remark, but thought twice about it.  
  
Well, for all his insults, he still fears what magic I could wield. The thought was quite amusing, but Aurelia willed herself to keep her face straight. She tossed Kière's wand back to him, and they got down to clearing the mess.  
  
~  
  
The two of them made their way to Professor Slytherin's office in the evening, to serve their detentions. Aurelia was feeling quite apprehensive about it, having never been sentenced to detention before.  
  
Kière tried to reassure her, but there was not much he could say. They both knew what was in store for them - a long night of corporal punishment. The fact that Professor Slytherin was in charge only made it worse - he believed that the harder the punishment, the more obedience it brought in the future.  
  
'Well,' sighed Kière, as they stood outside the office. 'Here we go.' He took Aurelia's hand and gave it a brief squeeze, then let go and raised his hand to knock.  
  
'Merlin!'  
  
The sound of Professor Slytherin's surprised voice made them freeze.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Professor Slytherin continued.  
  
A muffled voice replied. Aurelia could just make it out - it sounded like Merlin was saying something the like of 'I needed to talk to you.' Curious, they edged closer to the door.  
  
'What about?'  
  
'The girl - Miss Bland.'  
  
Aurelia exchanged bewildered looks with Kière, and pressed her ear to the door, listening hard.  
  
'Ah.the analysis.you have reached a conclusion?'  
  
'I thought.' whispered Kière. Aurelia put a finger to her lip, still listening.  
  
'I have indeed. She is no ordinary witch. I have reason to believe that she has, as the four of you suspect, incredibly strong magic. Also powers that have not been seen since the days of druids - druidic magic.which would qualify her as a Seer.'  
  
Professor Slytherin gave a slight whistle. 'Well! We suspected as much.the other three will be happy.'  
  
'That is why I have come to you, Salazar. As you know, I have not informed the others of my true beliefs. And I do not intend to let them know about this discovery.'  
  
'Why? It does not interest me, Miss Bland's exceptionality. She is Rowena's pet. Godric is interested in her magic. Helga adores her. Go to them.'  
  
'That is precisely it, Salazar. I noted that you had an objective view of this whole situation. The other three are too close to the girl. They will tell her -'  
  
'I see no point in keeping it from her either. Although I doubt it would be too good to reveal this information - she would likely become more big- headed than she already is.'  
  
'Oh, I do not worry about that. It is - well, I am afraid of what she might do with such strong magic. You remember, of course, how I came to be known as a great wizard?'  
  
'Of course. The defeat of Morgan Le Fay.are you suggesting that that has any connection with this?'  
  
'Yes, I am. If you recall, Morgan Le Fay was a Muggle-born witch with quite strong powers. Nothing compared to Miss Bland's here, of course - in my whole lifetime I have not encountered magic as strong as Miss Bland's - but strong enough. A few notches above the rest, at any rate. And she misused that power. She was dabbling in the Dark. She used that magic against people - both Muggles and magical folk. Her background - as a Muggle-born witch - turned her into what she was, apparently. Muggles are strange people, they can be harmless, but they can also be violent and temperamental. Morgan Le Fay was one that was both - and when she found that she was a witch, and learnt to use her magic, the world suffered.'  
  
'If I recall correctly, she used magic to interfere in the matters of her brother's court.'  
  
'Yes. Arthur was quite helpless, him being a Muggle and all.'  
  
'But you stopped her.'  
  
'That I did. I was stronger. I could do it. With Miss Bland here.Salazar, I admit that I am at a loss to what extent her powers can stretch. If she heads down such a path.I doubt I can contain her. From what you have told me about the circumstances of her birth, I fear that she may very likely follow in Morgan Le Fay's footsteps unless someone keeps her in check early. That is where you come in. I will need you to watch over her.'  
  
'Could you not ask the other three?' The scowl was very visibly in Professor Slytherin's voice.  
  
'You are the best choice, Salazar. The others - I do not doubt their intentions are good and honourable as well, but they are, as I said, too close to Miss Bland. They are rather protective of her, and I get the impression that they believe she can do no wrong.'  
  
'You are right about that,' snorted Professor Slytherin.  
  
'I may have misinterpreted their views towards the girl,' continued Merlin, ignoring Professor Slytherin's comment. 'However, I feel that you are the most detached in terms of feelings for the girl, and therefore are the best candidate for keeping an eye on her, to make sure she knows not about the extraordinary powers she has. In short, preventing her from exerting her magical superiority.'  
  
'I understand. All right, I will do it.'  
  
'I knew I could count on you.' Merlin sounded relieved. 'Remember, she cannot know anything about this. If she suspects - or anything.enchant her into forgetting. Use that new spell of Rowena's - Memory Charm, I think it was called.'  
  
'Certainly.'  
  
'Thank you. I must take my leave then. Till next time we meet.'  
  
'Goodbye.'  
  
Aurelia backed up against the cold dungeon walls, finding it quite hard to absorb all this information. Her - a Seer after all. Strong magic. And she was not to know. Merlin was afraid that she would misuse it. Not that she felt insulted by that - she was scared too, that she might misuse it. How would she ever know how to keep it in check? Power - it was an overwhelming concept.  
  
She looked at Kière. He looked as though he wanted to say 'I told you so', but was refraining from it.  
  
'Are you all right?' he asked instead.  
  
She nodded. 'Just surprised.and.it is quite hard to take in all at once.'  
  
'Just wait - when the professors know -'  
  
Reality struck him then. 'We are not supposed to know.oh my.Merlin! How could he think you would misuse your powers! As if you would ever do anything to hurt anyone!' As usual, he was rushing right to her defense. Aurelia now understood slightly why Merlin had chosen Professor Slytherin to watch over her. Although she did not exactly relish the idea.  
  
Did not relish the idea. What an understatement! The fact that Professor Slytherin was to make sure she did no wrong terrified her. Was she to trust Professor Slytherin, who had never liked her, to decide on her future in magic?  
  
She could feel the chill again, the cold catching in her throat. It could not be Professor Slytherin.not him!  
  
It would be like the witch hunter judging her actions. The voice in her head again. She pushed it away, not wanting to think about the witch hunter and. those memories.  
  
'It will be all right,' she said, trying to convince both herself and Kière. 'I shall tell Professor Slytherin I know, and he shall help.' The words sounded preposterous. She knew she could not do it.  
  
'No!' argued Kière. 'You will be charmed to forget. So will I. We should just pretend we know nothing. Aurelia, you are not going to do anything, after all.'  
  
'That is true.' She felt relieved. Kière's reasoning made sense. If they just left things as they were, went on living as they did, changing nothing, nothing could happen. 'All right. We pretend we never heard anything.'  
  
'We have detention,' Kière reminded her grimly. 'Remember to act normal.'  
  
'Oh yes.' Aurelia had nearly forgotten about detention. Calming herself, trying to get rid of the chill that was trying to settle itself in her chest, she knocked on the door. 


	9. chapter eight

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter 8  
  
Aurelia soon found that even for Seers, life went on normally. Kière was rather disappointed that no more supernatural magic manifested itself in her, but she was glad about it. After all, if she could not detect her powers, she certainly would not be able to use them in any way - either good or bad.  
  
The Christmas holidays were soon to arrive. Kière was especially excited, for some reason which Aurelia could not place. (He teased her a bit about that - 'Can you not See why?') Only a week before the holidays were to start did she find out.  
  
Kière's family owl swooped down over the table and perched on Kière's shoulder, nearly making him topple off his seat. Aurelia laughed - the Banning family owl was a huge tawny one, and was nearly twice the size of their heads. To see it perched on Kière's shoulder unevenly was indeed a comical sight.  
  
Kière ignored her laughter, and pulled out a scroll of parchment from beneath the owl's large talons. As all Kière's letters were, it was a very formal-looking one.  
  
His reaction, however, was by no means formal. He gave a loud shriek, scaring off his owl, who fluttered away, giving him a reproachful look. Everyone in the hall turned and stared. Kière paid them no mind, just turned to Aurelia with shining eyes.  
  
'What will you be doing this holiday?'  
  
Aurelia wondered if his owl had accidentally knocked his head.  
  
'I stay at Hogwarts all holidays, do you not remember? I shall be studying for the Hogwarts leaving exams, of course. And try to learn more about -' she fell silent, on account of the number of people staring. They looked away once she glanced at them.  
  
Kière shook his head, grinning.  
  
'Not this holiday. Read this!' he brandished his letter triumphantly. Curious, Aurelia took it and read.  
  
Lord & Lady Henry Banning  
Banning Residence  
  
She gave Kière a questioning look. He coughed, a little embarrassedly.  
  
'Just my family - they have letterheads on all their letters.read on.'  
  
Dear Kièran,  
  
Your mother and I have taken your unusual request into consideration, and we have decided that on account of the wonderful descriptions that your professors have so helpfully provided, we will accede to your requests.  
  
We therefore cordially extend this invitation to Miss Aurelia Bland, to pay the family residence a visit, this Christmas holiday season.  
  
Please notify us of the date on which you will be leaving school. The carriage shall be dispatched to fetch you to the residence.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your loving parents.  
  
'Wonderful descriptions that your professors have so helpfully provided?' Aurelia stared at Kière.  
  
'They wrote to ask about you,' he replied quietly. 'I apologise - they are rather.worried about the kind of friends I make. I - they would not want me inviting an awful devil like Darby back after all.' He looked up hopefully. 'You are not angry at me about that, are you?'  
  
'No.' She scanned the letter again.  
  
'Then - will you come? My parents - you will charm them absolutely.they will love you - do not think too much about them trying to find out if you are.er.a suitable friend.anyway I would not care if they thought you were not because I think you are.' he was blabbing, getting redder and redder by the second. Aurelia laughed.  
  
'Do not worry. I would be delighted to go.'  
  
'Really? You mean that? I mean - yes, I - I am just so happy.I.' Kière looked at her in speechless delight, then engulfed her in a big hug. He let go almost immediately, blushing harder than ever. 'Sorry - I - I am glad you will be spending the holiday at my home.' Grinning broadly, he gathered his books and dashed away.  
  
Her heart gave a queer flip as she stood there, watching him leave. This was the second time already. What was going on? Confused, Aurelia just stared at her half-finished breakfast dishes.  
  
~  
  
As the holidays drew nearer, the mood in the school grew more festive. Students chattered everywhere about how they planned to spend the break, seeing their families again. Some, like Aurelia, were to be visiting their school friends, and their excitement was almost tangible, hanging in the air around them. Aurelia could understand that. She was ecstatic to be going to meet Kière's family, none of whom she had ever met before.  
  
The one person in the castle who did not join in the festive mood was Professor Slytherin. Quite the contrary, his temper got fouler the nearer it came to Christmas. This was actually a very common occurrence. In all the years that Aurelia had known him, Professor Slytherin had always been very opposed to Christmas. She had never found out why. Every time she had asked either of the other Professors, they had only sighed and shook their head. As for asking Professor Slytherin - why, the idea was completely out of the question. In time, she had just given up wondering.  
  
This year, however, Professor Slytherin only seemed to become stranger as the Christmas season drew close. He was rarely seen around the castle, except during lesson times, and even then he appeared preoccupied.  
  
Professor Slytherin was not the only thing strange in the school. Aurelia's Seeing powers were working her up into a big mess. A cloud of darkness hung in the air, she could feel it, however each time her mind wandered to it, it disappeared and she would feel trapped, in a cold, wet mist. At night, she began having nightmares about the witch-hunter again. She dreamt that she was tied to the stake, burning in fiery flames, however the fire was not hot, but freezing cold, and choking. She woke up feeling nauseous, shivering under her covers, yet hearing a voice in her head, telling her not to be foolish, dreams were just dreams and nothing else.  
  
Soon, Aurelia was counting down the days to when she left the school. At Kière's home, she would be free from whatever it was troubling the school this term. Perhaps after a week with Kière and his family would help clear her mind, and aid her to See properly what she was supposed to.  
  
Kière too was probably counting days off the calendar. He was more excited than Aurelia had ever seen him - perhaps even more so than on the night of the Samhain race. She could not think why - certainly, she was eagerly anticipating the holidays, but was it really necessary to make such a big fuss? Kière, however, thought so.  
  
'It shall be just perfect, Aurelia. You will love the residence - wonderfully large, though nothing compared to Hogwarts, of course. But there are gardens and ponds and everything is lovely. Not that I am any expert in judging, but Mother thinks the elves did a beautiful job, and she is usually right,' he would say, or, 'Just wait until Christmas dinner, it will be absolutely scrumptious! I have never counted the number of dishes, but there are probably hundreds! All the relatives gather at our residence, you see. You shall meet all my cousins too.'  
  
Kière's incessant chatter soon halted, though, not due to diminishing of excitement, but to an unexpected event. Before the holidays arrived, there was an announcement that both shocked and scared the student body. The great wizard Merlin was dead.  
  
The news came a week before the Christmas break was to begin. As most rumours do, it made its first rounds as whispers from various corners of the school. It was never certain where it started, however it was confirmed when one morning during breakfast the students entered the Great Hall to find it decorated in black, and the four professors seated solemnly at their table.  
  
It was Professor Hufflepuff who made the announcement.  
  
'We are aware that there have been rumours spreading around the school. I am indeed sorrowful to have to break the sad news to you, that the stories are true. One of the greatest wizards of our time is dead.'  
  
Although this news had been circulating around the school for a day or two, it was still met with stunned gasps. Perhaps many students had just been disbelieving, until this announcement. Aurelia was one of these. Why, she had barely encountered Merlin a month or so ago, and he had seemed in perfect health. How could he suddenly be dead? But Professor Hufflepuff would not lie to them.  
  
'How?' cried a fair-haired girl, from Aurelia's table. She was sitting at her proper house table this morning.  
  
Professor Hufflepuff glanced back at the other professors, as though to seek their consent before divulging this information. Professor Slytherin shrugged. Professor Ravenclaw looked pained, but nodded slightly. Professor Gryffindor motioned for her to go on.  
  
'He died battling a magical beast, of which has not been seen in this world before. It is not certain how the beast killed him, especially as he apparently managed to slay it just as he died.'  
  
Murmurs of apprehension arose. What wicked beast was this that could slay a powerful wizard - perhaps the most powerful wizard in the world?  
  
'The beast's body has disappeared. No one is certain what it is exactly. All we know that it is believed to be a species of snake.'  
  
A table away, at Professor Hufflepuff's house table, a young boy fainted. From Professor Slytherin's house table, a girl was having hysterics. Aurelia herself was feeling queasy inside.  
  
'Calm yourselves,' snapped Professor Slytherin suddenly, standing up. The hall went dead quiet. The hysterical girl choked back her cries.  
  
'If the beast was to burst in here now, is this how you would protect yourself? Screaming, fainting.all these useless antics! Are you or are you not witches and wizards in training!'  
  
'Salazar! They are but children, do not speak so harshly of them,' admonished Professor Hufflepuff gently.  
  
'And I suppose a great beast would stop to ask their ages before attacking? Or besides magical creatures, suppose a horde of Muggles, even, desperate to root out our kind - would they stop to consider that children of magic are but children? Well, I shall enlighten you - it does not matter to them! They will b-'  
  
'Salazar!' Professor Ravenclaw cut him off mid-sentence, glaring. 'You have gone far -'  
  
'Enough,' roared Professor Gryffindor. 'Both of you, have you forgotten where we are?'  
  
The students were all staring wide-eyed at their professors, watching the argument. Undoubtedly, there would be gossip all over the school about this.  
  
Looking rather abashed, the two professors retained their composure. Professor Gryffindor addressed the pupils.  
  
'None of you have anything to worry about. The beast has been slain, and in any case, this appears to be a singular event. Concerned as Professors Ravenclaw and Slytherin may be about your safety, it is merely as a precaution. We are, however, in no immediate danger. Lessons will go on as usual.'  
  
'There will be a memorial service for Merlin this evening,' Professor Hufflepuff continued on where Professor Gryffindor left off. 'All students are welcome to attend. I believe that is all - you may break your fast now.'  
  
It took a while before everyone got over the shock of the announcement and the following argument. But the hall eventually returned to its normal state of morning activity.  
  
Aurelia stared at her bowl, not seeing it.  
  
'It does not matter to them! They will burn you all at the stake.' It was what Professor Slytherin would have said, she was sure.  
  
'Burn at the stake!'  
  
This time, she could have sworn she heard a snake-like voice, hissing it. 


	10. chapter nine

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Nine  
  
To say that Merlin's memorial service was well-attended would be an understatement. The entire school turned up - not because anyone knew him personally (besides Aurelia, of course), but owing to everyone's great respect for him. Aurelia had gone too, and stood among the six Muggle-born first-years who were feeling very much out of place. They had, after all, never heard of Merlin before, and were quite out of their element. She, luckier to have been brought up by the professors, knew what was going on, but could understand their bewilderment.  
  
'We mourn the demise of he who may be the greatest wizard of all time yet,' said Professor Gryffindor, in his address. 'Merlin was both wise and powerful. He used his magic to aid others, and did so even in death, protecting both magic and Muggle communities from a dangerous beast.'  
  
Aurelia noted that Professor Slytherin glared daggers at Professor Gryffindor at the word 'Muggle'. A shiver went down her spine.  
  
They will burn.  
  
Professor Slytherin turned his head in her direction. Not wanting to be caught watching him, she bowed her head, averting her eyes.  
  
'It may be that he shall have buildings, monuments, famous places named after him. For his contribution to the magical world is indeed great,' said Professor Hufflepuff.  
  
There was a speculation afterward, probably due to Professor Hufflepuff's speech, that there would be, in future generations, a title of 'Merlin' to be awarded to the greatest wizards.  
  
'The only fitting tribute,' declared a tall girl of Professor Gryffindor's house.  
  
Once the memorial was over, the remainder of the week rushed past in a whirl. Nobody ever quite remembered what went on in lessons that week, what with Merlin's death just before, and the approaching holidays just after. All in all, the Christmas break was indeed welcome.  
  
Kière's family sent a carriage to fetch them. They left in the early morn, just before sunrise.  
  
'The journey will take perhaps a day or more,' explained Kière. 'Hogwarts is a long way north, after all.'  
  
The carriage itself was amazing. From the outside, it looked like an elaborate round ball, though it seemed rather small for two people to spend a journey of a day or more. The inside was, however, very different. Despite outer appearances, it was a spacious suite, complete with carpeted floor, armchair and bed. All were decorated marvelously. At the front, a door opened into another room, for the manservant.  
  
'The outside is a Glamour spell,' said Kière. He was busy explaining everything as they rumbled along down the old winding roads of Scotland, heading south to the Banning residence. 'Father had it charmed to seem small and shiny. That is what he said, anyway.'  
  
It was a new experience for Aurelia, to travel this way, watching the view fly by. Other than when the professors had brought her north to start their school (and she had been too young to notice then), she had never enjoyed the countryside scenery. Once the sun had risen and there was enough light for her to appreciate the view, Aurelia could not tear her eyes off the window. Never mind that the weather was generally gloomy, and the clouds overhead glared threateningly down - the sights that passed were still fresh enough to captivate her.  
  
Kière chuckled at her interest in the fields and forests passing by. But, of course, he had seen this every year, at least four times.  
  
'I have never been out of Hogwarts since it was built. I have never had any occasion to,' she told him.  
  
'Well, thank me for getting you out, then,' joked Kière.  
  
Aurelia smiled and mock-curtseyed.  
  
'Thank you, oh generous sir. How ever can I repay you?'  
  
Kière laughed. 'By having the best time you can, of course.'  
  
When finally, after a few hours, she tired of watching the countryside (with various ejaculations at certain points), and returned her eyes to inside the carriage. Kière was curled up in the armchair, reading. He looked up as she turned.  
  
'Tired of it already?' he teased. 'It has only been, what, three hours?'  
  
'Ah - do not you start that,' said Aurelia. 'Get on with you - do not let me disturb your reading.'  
  
'Yes, my lady,' murmured Kière. Aurelia was thankful he returned to his book as he said it, for she felt herself turning a bright shade of red.  
  
My lady. Her heart felt fluttery. But it was just a joke, she told herself. They were but friends, were they not? She settled down to begin her homework.  
  
Before long, it was mid-day. Absorbed in their respective activities, neither noticed, until a faint rumble from Kière's stomach reminded them of their hunger.  
  
Earlier that day, Professor Gryffindor had arranged for all students going home to be provided with a basket of food. The elves in the kitchens had prepared the baskets, and they brought it out now.  
  
'Save some for later,' warned Kière. 'The journey may take longer than expected.'  
  
An hour later, with stomachs filled, both Kière and Aurelia felt too lazy to continue with their previous activities. They fell to lounging around as Kière enlightened Aurelia about his family history.  
  
'We are from Ireland, however famine drove a few of my ancestors to come to England. Most of my immediate family are in England now, and they all come to our residence to spend Christmas.'  
  
'Is your family all magic?' asked Aurelia, quite awed. She never thought to wonder about Kière's relations before. He, taking his cue from her own exclusiveness of her ancestry, had never thought to speak about his own previously.  
  
'Yes - I am the first to be sent to a proper school to be taught, though. There were none before Hogwarts was founded. All my family have only been educated within ourselves. We pass our magical knowledge down from generation to generation. When we heard of Hogwarts, Father was actually quite reluctant to let me go.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'He was worried about it not befitting 'a young man of my station', or at least that is what he said. I think perhaps he wished me to continue the tradition of being educated at home. But I was persistent - merely fourteen years old and yet so insistent that my parents finally relented. I think they were quite shocked that a son of theirs could stand up to them so. They worried a lot about my rebelliousness, I recall.'  
  
'You were quite the headstrong youngster when I met you,' teased Aurelia. 'So what do your parents say now?'  
  
'Oh, they are resigned to this state of affairs. But they were quite proud when I related that I was made Head Boy. They were suitably impressed, and I think that finally convinced them that it was the right decision, to send me to school. That, plus the fact that I am learning more than they or anyone in the family could ever offer me. Now they are just trying to get me to make a good match -'  
  
Kière broke off mid-sentence and turned a glorious shade of red. Aurelia's face brightened the tiniest bit. Did he mean.  
  
Foolish girl, what does it matter to you even if he does mean you? Her Seeing voice was back, and Aurelia had to admit, it was right.  
  
Kière was staring at the carpet now.  
  
'I beg your pardon -' he stammered. 'I did not mean - not to insult you.'tis just what my parents say.'  
  
'I - I am not offended,' said Aurelia quietly. 'It - it is normal of your family, I should think.' She hoped this was the right thing to say, since she was not at all sure what was normal of families.  
  
'Yes, well.anyway, many of the matches in my family are between cousins.'  
  
Aurelia could not think why she felt disappointed at this. She strove to speak calmly. 'That is - the tradition?'  
  
'I believe so, in all old families,' Kière replied thoughtfully. 'To keep the magical blood intact - that is the theory behind it. They say it increases the chances of the children being strong in magic.'  
  
A blow to the heart, that. It was almost like Kière saying Muggle-borns were unlikely to be good with magic. That hurt - Aurelia was used to most people believing so, but she had always thought Kière was different.  
  
His next sentence told her how silly her first conclusions were.  
  
'I think 'tis all rubbish. After all, you are Muggle-born, are you not? And the greatest witch ever! Besides, there have been instances where completely non-magic children are born to a pair of pure-blood wizards. A wizard and a witch, of course,' he added, although the meaning was quite clear. 'I do not believe that the amount of magic you have depends on your blood. But people do. Amazing what people will believe.'  
  
'Ah.well, 'tis just common prejudice. Do you really know of non-magic children in a Wizarding family? Have you any relations like that?'  
  
It was an innocent question, but Kière's face took on an odd, closed look. Aurelia knew that he would rather not stay on the subject. Courteously, she apologized and changed the subject.  
  
'So - you would have to marry a cousin, if your parents forced you to?'  
  
'Aye - but the only cousin I have near my age is six years younger than I. You will meet her when she visits. I would hope that my parents have no ideas about us, for I do not wish to marry her. She is not exactly a very nice girl.' Kière's face darkened at the mention of his cousin. It was clear that they did not have a good history.  
  
'But if not a cousin.then?' Aurelia was still curious. She had never known magical communities - or even Muggle communities - worked this way.  
  
'A pure-blood witch. Of impeccable heritage. Either way, an arranged marriage.'  
  
'That - that is quite awful.' gasped Aurelia. Why, she had always grown up with the professors' opinions that marriage was a sacred thing, and should never be forced.  
  
'Awful? It is an old tradition of all high-class pure-blood families! It ensures an heir to continue the bloodline! It keeps the bloodline clean!' Kière spoke bitterly. 'It makes sure all pure-blood girls are married off and never have to live with the stigma of being an old maid! But yes,' he concluded, 'it is awful.' He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
'All the reasons I have stated is what my relatives have drilled into me since I was young. You can see,' he commented wryly, 'where their drilling has got to. I can tell you one thing, when I grow up, I intend to break many traditions. I have already done so by going away to school. And I shall never prevent or try to dissuade my children from doing so. I would never force their hand in any decision either.' He spoke firmly, with conviction, and Aurelia found herself quite in awe.  
  
'I admire that,' she told him. 'It must take great bravery to follow what you believe is right.'  
  
Kière looked pleased.  
  
'I hope I can follow through with that.'  
  
Night fell, and the journey went on. They both realized the problem at the same time. There existed but one bed in the carriage. Sharing it was, of course, out of the question.  
  
'I could take the armchair, I suppose -' started Aurelia, seeing as she was a guest.  
  
'No - you shall have the bed,' offered Kière chivalrously. 'Firstly, you are the lady, and secondly, the guest. The carpet is very comfortable anyway. I should know, having ended up on it many a time.' He winked, and stretched out on it beside the armchair to prove his point. Aurelia laughed and thanked him.  
  
'Do refrain from rolling off,' warned Kière. 'Aside from the fact that I am using it as my bed, I should warn you that comfortable though it may be, the journey from the bed to the carpet is far from good.'  
  
'I will try,' grinned Aurelia. She had no intention of falling from the bed, however bumpy the ride became. Yawning, she pulled up the covers.  
  
'Good night, Kière.'  
  
'Good night, Aurelia.' 


	11. chapter ten

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Ten  
  
Faint rays of morning sunlight were straying through the curtained windows. Aurelia opened a bleary eye and stretched, pulling aside the bed-curtains as she did so.  
  
The first thing that came to mind was the start of the Christmas holidays. Sitting up, Aurelia quickly ran through a possible itinerary for the day. First, she would start off by going down for breakfast, then perhaps she could get a start on all that homework that the professors had assigned.maybe stop by Professor Ravenclaw's office first, or -  
  
Realization hit, just then. She was not in Hogwarts anymore, she was not waking up in the school dormitory. She was here, in Kière's family residence, having arrived in the middle of last night. She vaguely remembered having been met by a butler and shown into the parlour.and then what had happened? Oh yes - they had been given some food, by a sweet middle-aged lady - Kière's mother, she believed - and then bundled off to bed.  
  
As she had not got the chance to the previous night, Aurelia now took a look around the room. Like much of Kière's family residence, it was a stately, ornate room. Framed portraits hung on the walls around her, all of stern old lords and ladies. Unlike most wizard portraits, they remained inactive, simply blinking down at her.  
  
She was sitting on an enormous bed, with dark green bed-curtains pulled to one side. The sheets she was lying on was a pale green, and accompanied by a soft, silky green coverlet, the colour of which reminded her of grass after rain. The pillow her head had been on was encased in a matching pillowcase, complete with gold frills at the sides. Behind her, the bed head was marvelously polished, especially the golden Banning family crest on it.  
  
Across the room, light streaked in through the gaps in the thick curtains. Like the rest of the room, they were green, with gold trimmings. She drew them, allowing more sunlight to flood in, and gasped at the sight.  
  
Her room overlooked the Banning residence's garden, and although at this time of the year, it was not in bloom, she couldn't help but marvel at the size. Acres and acres of land, with the leafless trees swaying slightly in the sudden gusts of wind. A winding path led through it all, and was the only part that was not covered by neatly trimmed grass. Aurelia stared for a minute, before turning her attention back inside the room.  
  
Not much furniture stood in it, just the bed, and an accompanying bedside table. She wondered where her clothes had gone to, and exactly where she was to get dressed, until her eyes fell upon a two side doors behind her. Upon investigation, she affirmed that one led to a bathroom and the other to a slightly larger room with a dressing table as well as a wardrobe. The other room also had yet another door, clearly the one connected to the rest of the mansion. It was large, and intricately carved with designs of flowers and vines.  
  
That very door opened just then, startling Aurelia, who was still admiring the carvings.  
  
'Oh!' The alarmed face of a plump young lady appeared. 'Beg pardon, Miss, I should have knocked, I had no idea ye were awake.' She dropped an awkward curtsey.  
  
''Tis - 'tis all right,' stammered Aurelia, not sure how to react. Never in her life had she encountered real life servants like this lady. Other than house-elves, that is, and this young lady was no elf. Why, she seemed no more than a girl, hardly older than Aurelia herself.  
  
'Mistress Banning sent me - to help ye get up,' said the maid, still looking bewildered. Clearly she had not expected to find Aurelia already up and examining the room.  
  
'Well, I am up, so 'tis fine,' said Aurelia, wondering what she was to do now. Ought she to get dressed? She realized she was standing barefoot in the middle of the carpeted room, and in her dressing gown, at that. The maid seemed to notice too, and she let out a small gasp of shock.  
  
'Why, Miss, in yer dressin' gown an' without yer slippers, why, Miss, have ye no fear of catching yer death in that! Not meaning ter be 'pert'nent, but ye should get back in bed, Miss.'  
  
Feeling quite out of her element, Aurelia did as she was told, further shocking the maid, who apparently had been expecting some resistance, or at the very least, a scolding for being ''pert'nent'. However, she turned to the wardrobe, and busied herself laying out a set of robes for Aurelia. Aurelia noticed that someone had transferred all her clothing from her trunk to the wardrobe.  
  
Now the maid bid her rise and change into her robes. It was quite unsettling to put on her robes with another person watching, let alone trying to hold them up for her.  
  
'I - er - not meaning to be rude, but I can dress myself.' she tried to point out.  
  
The maid's eyes widened. Whether in fear or surprise (or even both) Aurelia was not sure. But she apologized all the same.  
  
'Sorry - I really am not sure what I should do. Never have I had anyone to help me dress like this before.'  
  
The maid was gawking at her now, clearly thinking that Aurelia was completely out of her mind.  
  
'Er.what is your name?' Aurelia tried another tack. Perhaps if she could put this girl at her ease.  
  
The maid's eyes were already so wide that Aurelia would have thought it impossible for them to grow even wider, but they did.  
  
'Eth-Ethel, Miss,' she stuttered.  
  
'Well, Ethel - 'tis pleasant to meet you,' smiled Aurelia, extending a hand. 'I am Aurelia Bland.'  
  
Ethel stared at Aurelia's hand, looking quite desperate, then bobbed another small curtsey and muttered, 'Pleased ter meet ye too, Miss.'  
  
Aurelia's smile faded. Why was this girl so afraid? She opened her mouth to ask, but the door chose to open at that very moment.  
  
'Young Master Banning!' gasped Ethel, for Kière had just rushed in, still clad in his dressing gown.  
  
'Hush,' ordered Kière, and Ethel backed away, silently gazing at him. Kière rolled his eyes and turned to Aurelia.  
  
'Good morning, Kière, is it really necessary to scare this poor girl so early in the morning?' said Aurelia steadily.  
  
Kière laughed. 'Good morning to you too, Aurelia, and first, I would like to point out that 'tis not exactly early in the morning now. 'Tis nearly noon.'  
  
'What -' gasped Aurelia. She had no idea that she had slept so late.  
  
Kière held up a hand to stop her.  
  
'I am sorry - both of you,' he said, glancing at Ethel, who still had her eyes on him. 'I am not supposed to be in here, but I needed to talk to you, Aurelia.'  
  
'Well - go ahead, then.'  
  
'Privately, if you please -' his eyes shifted to Ethel again. Taking the hint, she scurried out of the room, closing the door as she went.  
  
'Right. Aurelia - this is important. My parents wish that we have luncheon together today. I came to warn you - they are quite fussy.'tis important that you make a good impression.'  
  
'And I was under the impression that they had already owled the school to find out about me.? And last night, your Mother.?'  
  
'Last night? What are you talking about? And to owling the school, yes, besides that - they know you are a wonderful person, I am sure, but they are likely to be asking questions about you. I know you do not like to talk about your past.'  
  
This sounded quite worrying. 'Kière.could you.help me on that? I really do not feel like.'  
  
'No - Aurelia, listen, you cannot tell them about that!' Kière's voice was frantic. 'You must not say that you were M-'  
  
'Young Master Banning!' A knock at the door interrupted Kière's speech. He groaned and wrenched open the door. In came Kière's mother, looking rather annoyed.  
  
'Master Kière, shame, to be disturbing your lady guest! And not even properly dressed, too!' She clucked her tongue at Kière's dressing gown. 'And your parents wishing to see you at luncheon scarcely half an hour from now!'  
  
Kière immediately looked sheepish. 'Sorry,' he said. 'See you later, then. The other maid will show you the way down.' And he left the room, as the woman - who could not be his mother after all (for what mother would call her son 'young master'?) - sighed.  
  
'You - you are not Lady Banning are you.'  
  
'Me?' The woman chuckled. 'No, dear, not I.'  
  
'But - you met us last night.'  
  
'Naturally, dear. Surely you did not expect Lady Banning to stay up to such late hours? No, I am just Master Kière's nurse. Reggie is my name, dear. Nurse Reggie, if you wish.'  
  
'Oh.' Aurelia was quite at a loss for words.  
  
'I should be going after him now, shall I send for your maid again, dear?'  
  
'Er - I suppose so, thank you.'  
  
'No problem at all, dear,' said Nurse Reggie warmly, and bustled off.  
  
Ethel soon reappeared in the room, now to help Aurelia with her 'toilette', or so she said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, her hair was brushed and done up, her face powdered and some glossy film applied to her lips. She was quite amazed at how different she looked when it was done. Never had she experimented with make- up before. Ethel led her out of the room and through the mansion's hallways, to the Banning's dining room. Kière was already there, fully dressed and looking quite handsome.  
  
Handsome? Aurelia wondered at herself. He smiled at her, and offered his arm as the butler ushered them into the room.  
  
'Are all your meals as elaborate as this?' whispered Aurelia, as they took their seats, opposite each other, at the table.  
  
'For my parents, yes. For me - only when they request my company. Usually when there are visitors.'  
  
Aurelia had no more time to ponder over this, as the butler announced 'the arrival of Lord and Lady Banning'.  
  
They stood as Kière's parents entered, both immaculately and elegantly dressed in matching dress robes. Aurelia had the impression of being introduced to royalty at a formal dinner. She could not help but drop at shy curtsey in front of them.  
  
'Father, Mother,' greeted Kière.  
  
'Good afternoon, son,' returned Lord Banning, nodding to them both.  
  
'Kièran,' smiled Lady Banning graciously. 'And your dear friend - Miss Bland, I presume?'  
  
Aurelia could not help but curtsey again. 'Yes, Lady.' Kière's mother seemed pleased at this display.  
  
'Sit, then,' said Lord Banning. Awkwardly, Aurelia did so.  
  
'Miss Bland, it is a delight to see you here. Kièran has told us much about you.' Lady Banning sent another dazzling smile in Aurelia's direction.  
  
'It is a pleasure, Lady, thank you for the invitation.'  
  
'I trust that you find our guest room adequate?' questioned Lord Banning. It was more of a statement than a question, but Aurelia answered with a 'yes, Lord,' all the same.  
  
The rest of the luncheon passed without incident. Lord and Lady Banning spent most of the time between courses questioning their son about his school term. Kière answered each question politely, but without warmth. Aurelia noticed too that his parents seemed to be following a ritual in their questions. And while Lord Banning continued to address Kière as 'son', Lady Banning reverted solely to the formal 'Kièran'. Not once was the nickname 'Kière' that Aurelia was so used to spoken.  
  
Finally, the meal ended, and the last dishes were cleared away by the servants. The questioning that Kière had warned Aurelia about earlier still had not taken place, and she was beginning to think that he had been worrying excessively.  
  
'Well, now that luncheon is over - what are your plans for the afternoon, son?'  
  
Kière glanced at Aurelia.  
  
'I was thinking of showing Aurelia around the residence, Father. If that is fine with you?'  
  
'Certainly.'  
  
'Aurelia - may I address you as such, Miss Bland?' Lady Banning turned to Aurelia with yet another smile.  
  
'You may, Lady.'  
  
'I must admit - I do not know much about you at all. You would not mind if I ask a few questions.just to get to know you, of course, do you?'  
  
Here was the dreaded inquisition. Kière suddenly looked quite worried. Aurelia tried to recall what it was that he did not want her to do, but could think of nothing definite.  
  
'I - I do not mind, Lady.' There was nothing else she could say, without sounding rude.  
  
'Well, firstly, I would like to express my gratitude for your consent to visit our family, especially over the Christmas break, when you would likely rather spend it with your own family.'  
  
'It is no problem at all, Lady,' said Aurelia. Then, feeling that further explanation might be needed, she added, 'I usually spend the holidays in school, at any rate.'  
  
Lady Banning looked quite suspicious at this, but fortunately, she did not pursue the subject. Instead, she started to speak of Hogwarts instead.  
  
'Ah yes, at Hogwarts. I am well acquainted with your school Professors. I have spoken - or rather written - to Lady Rowena and Lady Helga particularly.' Aurelia decided to refrain from mentioning that to her knowledge, Professors Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had never tacked on such a title. 'I must say, their accounts of you are indeed wonderful. I trust you enjoy school, then?'  
  
'Oh yes, Lady, it is wonderful. The professors are ever so helpful, and I love learning from them.'  
  
Lady Banning smiled at her, encouraging her to go on.  
  
Kière was wrong, she thought. His mother is nice. And she certainly has not been asking any strange questions about my past.  
  
'I am sure Kière has told you too - we learn Potions from Professor Slytherin. He is the strictest, but he means well, and we do learn a lot. Then we have lessons in Magical Herbs and Plants from Professor Hufflepuff; she had taught us so many special properties of magic plants, and even had us attempt cross-breeding of new plants. We are in the middle of such a project now - crossing Furnundus Ferns and Reyon Weed. It should make an antidote for certain poisons.'  
  
Lord Banning was laughing.  
  
'Such a detailed account she gives, more amusing than your own, son,' he said. Aurelia was a little taken-aback, but continued, for the sake of Lady Banning, who was still listening to her.  
  
'Professor Gryffindor is teaching us Magic Application; it goes hand in hand with Magical Theory, which Professor Ravenclaw teaches. Professor Ravenclaw is very knowledgeable about Magical Theory. She has even invented several charms of her own.'  
  
'And Professor Ravenclaw has been especially appraising of your work in her class. It is your favourite lesson?'  
  
Aurelia wondered just what the Professors had said.  
  
'Yes - I love talking with Professor Ravenclaw about magic. There is just so much I do not know, even though I have been in the magic world for so many years. Professor Ravenclaw has been teaching me right from the start, even before Hogwarts was finished, and I hope I will still learn much from her after I finish my formal education.'  
  
'Before Hogwarts was finished.my, you mean when it was just built?' Before Aurelia could answer, Lady Banning went on, 'Oh yes, silly me, of course. You must mean that. You and Kièran are the pioneer batch of students, is that not right, dear?'  
  
'Yes, Mother,' interrupted Kière suddenly. 'Mother, I hope you do not mind.Aurelia and I were planning to take a tour of the residence.'  
  
'Kièran!' boomed Lord Banning. 'Surely you know better than to interrupt your mother that way!'  
  
It was the first time she had heard Lord Banning use his son's name. Aurelia gaped.  
  
'Kièran,' sighed Lady Banning. 'I am just trying to get to know your lady better.' Kière blushed at this.  
  
'Mother - she is not -'  
  
'And Aurelia does not mind, do you, Aurelia?' continued Lady Banning, ignoring her son's protests at her choice of words.  
  
'N-no, Lady.' Aurelia was not too sure that her own face was its normal colour either.  
  
'Now, where was I? Oh yes.your school. How ever did you convince your parents to allow you to attend Hogwarts? Kièran, now, why, he practically threw a tantrum over it.such disgraceful behaviour.' She shook her head at her son. 'We have, you see, a tradition of passing on our magic within our family. Kièran, however, seems determined to break it. He has always been somewhat rebellious. I hope, though, he will still do us proud and marry well. But enough of him now - what about you, dear? How did your parents take the news?'  
  
'I - they -' Aurelia was quite at a loss now. She was sure Lady Banning had not meant to be over-inquisitive, merely conversational, however she had no idea how she should answer this question.  
  
Luckily, Kière was present.  
  
'Aurelia is an orphan, Mother. Her family died when she was quite young.'  
  
'Oh! I am sorry, dear. Why, you should have told us earlier.'  
  
'I must say, though, Aurelia, I cannot remember hearing of this tragedy before. Bland.Bland.no, I cannot say that I have ever heard of your family before.are you foreign?' Lord Banning knitted his eyebrows together as he tried to recall her background. Unfortunately, Aurelia was quite certain that he was unlikely to know.  
  
'No, I am quite English, I believe, Lord.' She noticed Kière, opposite her, trying to mouth something to her, but failing terribly to get his message across because he was quite paradoxically obviously trying too hard to be discrete. Deciding she would be better off asking him what it was he wanted later, she went on. 'I am not from a Wizarding family, Lord, perhaps that is why you know not my family.'  
  
Kière kicked her then, under the table. Angrily, she looked at him, then realized what he had wanted to warn her about earlier when he had rushed to her room. But the words spilled out of her mouth before she could take them back.  
  
'I am Muggle-born.' 


	12. chapter eleven

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Eleven  
  
It was too late to retract the words. They were out, and echoing in the silence that followed.  
  
'I am Muggle-born.'  
  
Kière moaned softly and stared at the tablecloth. Aurelia knew his expression to mean that he wanted to put his head down on the table and sigh, but obviously he couldn't do so now.  
  
Lord and Lady Banning looked quite taken-aback. Lady Banning's smile had become quite fixed. Aurelia gulped. Surely.surely they would not be prejudiced? Kière was not.or was he? But he had said that he did not believe.  
  
Thoughts rushed through her head, both rational and irrational. Why had Kière wanted her not to disclose her heritage? Was he appalled by it too, in spite of what he told her? And the inevitable question: why was it such a horrible thing to be Muggle-born?  
  
Why would no one talk? The silence was worse than the sharpest insults that could be thrown at her. Lady Banning had ceased to smile, and was staring at her as though she had grown and extra head. Lord Banning looked mildly disgusted.  
  
'I - I hope 'tis no trouble.?' Aurelia tried to break the ice.  
  
'N-not at all,' said Lady Banning, but her tone was unconvincing and chilly, and Aurelia noticed that she had dropped the 'dear'. 'J-just a surprise.'  
  
Lord Banning was less surreptitious. His eyes were narrowed in an expression of loathing.  
  
'Well!' Lady Banning said briskly. 'Henry, do call an end to luncheon.'  
  
With his eyes still fixed murderously on Aurelia, Lord Banning pressed a little bell at his side and a maid came running. Finally turning away, Lord Banning muttered something.  
  
'Yes sir.' The maid bobbed a curtsey.  
  
'And call the girl looking after Miss Bland,' he added sourly.  
  
'Yes sir, right away, sir.' The maid rushed off.  
  
'Father -' Kière ventured, but Lord Banning silenced him with a glare.  
  
Ethel appeared in the doorway a moment later.  
  
'You called, sir?'  
  
'Take Miss Bland to her room to change. Further instructions will be given there.'  
  
'Father - really.'tis not necessary.' He was treated to another of his father's harsh stares.  
  
Deeming it wisest to follow instructions, Aurelia left with Ethel. Behind her, she could hear Kière getting an earful from Lord Banning.  
  
'What were you thinking, inviting one of those kind!' He did not say the word 'Mudblood', but he might as well have, for all it stung. Either he thought that she was out of earshot.or he did not care if she heard. Aurelia hoped it was the former. She knew she should move, that this conversation was not meant for her ears, but nevertheless, she stayed put, her feet rooted to the spot.  
  
'Kièran Banning! If this is the kind of filth you associate with at that school.' Lady Banning's voice punctuated her husband's reprimands. 'I cannot believe that the school would accept -'  
  
'Mother! Aurelia is not just some Muggle-born.she is a powerful witch -'  
  
'A witch indeed - to cast a charm on my son. How foolish are you, son, to fall for whatever lowly spell it is that she uses.'  
  
'I am not under a spell, Father.'  
  
'How long has this been going on?'  
  
'Nothing has been going on, Father. And really, Aurelia is above Muggle- borns.she has grown up with the Professors, after all! Surely that cancels out any flaw in her blood -'  
  
Aurelia's breath caught in her throat.  
  
Surely that cancels out any flaw in her blood.  
  
His words chilled her to the bone. So even Kière thought it was wrong to be Muggle-born?  
  
Of course. He had grown up in this household. His parents were obviously vehemently opposed to the idea of Muggle-borns doing magic; how could she have expected him to be any different?  
  
'- once a Muggle, always a Muggle,' Lord Banning was saying. 'Nothing can rid the taint in their blood.'  
  
'Kièran, you are forbidden to consort with that girl any longer!'  
  
'Fine. Fine.' Kière sounded colder than Aurelia had ever heard him. 'Have it your way. I care not.'  
  
She could not stay any longer. Stifling a sob, she finally allowed Ethel to lead her back to her room.  
  
~  
  
She would not cry. She would not cry. She would not cry.  
  
But she was finding it hard not to. All her illusions about this holiday were shattered. Where was the happy Christmas, the glorious time, the kindly parents that Kière had assured her? Even the elegant mansion now felt cold and forbidding.  
  
Ethel was peering at her in a strange manner. Forcing herself to stay calm, Aurelia faced the maid.  
  
'Please - what am I to do, then?'  
  
Ethel gave a rather shrill laugh.  
  
'Huh. Yer actin' all uppity like the rest o' them. Yer no better than us, miss.'  
  
'W-what do you mean?'  
  
'Yer tainted blood too! An' I thought ye were one o' them. Nay, miss, yer in fer it now.' The young maid shook her head sagely.  
  
'I - I do not understand.'  
  
'Fit fer naught but servitude, miss. Yer a Mudblood, same as the rest o' us servants. I dunno what ye were thinkin', tryin' ter get close ter the young master - but t'was foolish of ye miss. Not one to care fer low-born filth like us.'  
  
Aurelia could feel her heart sinking lower and lower.  
  
'It.cannot be. Kière and I have been friends for years. He.he has never cared about something like that.'  
  
Has never cared.or was it just a pretense?  
  
Ethel laughed again.  
  
'One o' them? Friends with the like o' ye? Aye, t'will be the day pigs fly. Ye better learn now. Yer not worth nothin' if yer not pure-bred magic folk.'  
  
'No.stop, please.' The tears were threatening to prick at her eyes again.  
  
''Tis the truth,' shrugged Ethel.  
  
'So - you are all Muggle-born? All the.servants?' She whispered the last word, feeling the degradation.  
  
'Ye have no need to say it so. Yer right. O' course, there would be no pure- blood wizard or witch willin' ter be reduced to this state!'  
  
'But.that.it is not right! It is just unfair!'  
  
'Who are ye, miss, to question fair? They make the rules. They have the magic. They have the power.'  
  
'But.you have magic too?'  
  
'I do, miss. But if ye dunno how ter use magic, nothin' ye can do with it,' Ethel looked curiously at Aurelia. 'Ye tellin' me ye do?'  
  
'Yes - of course.'  
  
Ethel looked disbelieving, so Aurelia promptly extracted her wand from her trunk.  
  
'A wand.like them pure-blood folk.'  
  
'Yes, a wand, Ethel. And this wand can do magic. Just like 'them pure-blood folk'. The truth is, you could do magic too. If you could not, you probably would be living with Muggles, undisturbed by the Wizarding world or its population.'  
  
'I could do magic? Yer kiddin', miss.'  
  
'No, I am not.' Suddenly, a bright idea struck her. 'Come with me to Hogwarts, Ethel. You could learn to do magic as well.'  
  
'Me! Miss.such an idea.an' me only a Mudblood.'  
  
'You have to stop thinking of yourself as such, Ethel. That is a filthy word, and you should not be using it yourself! You are Muggle-born. And you can go to school too. There are seven Muggle-borns in Hogwarts, myself included. Why not you?'  
  
'I - too old, miss.twenny soon.'  
  
'No,' said Aurelia firmly. The more she thought on it, the more determined she was to see Ethel out of this position and given a proper magical education. 'I am only eighteen this year. And what does it matter how old you are? No - I am certain. You will go to Hogwarts.'  
  
'I.' Ethel's face brightened into a shy smile. 'Ye may not be a proper pure- blood witch, miss, but yer greater than any o' them!'  
  
Aurelia could not help but blush.  
  
'You need not call me 'miss', you know, Ethel. I have a name.and 'tis Aurelia.'  
  
'Aurelia,' whispered Ethel, trying out the name. 'Thank ye.'  
  
~  
  
The girls were busy formulating a plan on how Ethel would leave with Aurelia. Assuming that the Bannings were unlikely to welcome Aurelia any longer in their residence, they would have to leave soon. Aurelia instructed the older girl to bring her belongings to pack in her trunk. As they packed, they worked out each step systematically.  
  
'Aurelia!'  
  
The door to the room flew open. Aurelia slammed her trunk shut, not wanting anyone to see Ethel's things inside.  
  
'Ethel was just helping me to pack -' she started, then she realised it was Kière. Panting and slightly disheveled, he looked round the room in surprise.  
  
'How - who told you -'  
  
Gathering her wits about her quickly, Aurelia stood and looked him squarely in the eye.  
  
'What do you want, Kière?'  
  
'I.oh, Aurelia, I wanted to warn you before.I tried to tell you not to tell my parents that you were -'  
  
'That I was a Mudblood?' cut in Aurelia smoothly.  
  
'No - I mean, yes, you should not have said you were Muggle-born. But I apologise.I could not get to you sooner.I should have.'  
  
'So is that all there is?' said Aurelia quietly. 'You would have me cover up what I am, because you believe that my past is dirty? That I am born of filth?'  
  
'No, of course not!' Kière sounded exasperated. 'You have grown up with the Professors, after all! How can you be anything but a proper witch -'  
  
'Kière! Are you ashamed of my past, that you wish to hide it from your parents, from yourself?'  
  
'Well! 'Tis not like you have offered much information about it! Do you not consider your Muggle past a shameful affair too? You never talk about it - certainly one would think you consider your heritage tainted!'  
  
Aurelia felt an unquellable fury rise in her. How dare he try to bring up her past against her? He knew nothing of what she had gone through, nothing of the fear and sorrow that haunted her. Who was he to comment? She forgot that she was a guest in his house, forgot that Ethel was watching, eyes wide, in a corner, forgot that Kière had been her one best friend for nearly seven years. She unleashed her anger on him, choosing the words so that they would sting and smart.  
  
'So it is true! All your ideals are nothing but rot, Kièran Banning. You are as prejudiced as your parents and the rest of the Wizarding world! Well, I can tell you this. You can take your decayed beliefs and discriminatory perceptions and leave me alone. I cannot believe I was ever your friend, but I am no longer! And I am leaving.'  
  
Kière stared at her in a state of shock. There was a very long silence. Finally, he spoke up, his tone even colder than when he had answered his parents, though the words were the same.  
  
'Fine. Fine. I care not.' He turned to leave, but seemed to remember something before he walked out the door. 'As for leaving,' he added acidly, 'you are free to do so. In fact, I have already seen to it that the carriage is to see you back to Hogwarts this evening, Miss Bland. Good day.'  
  
He stormed away, leaving a shaking Aurelia and a fascinated Ethel.  
  
'Oh miss,' cried Ethel. 'Such a row.they will be mad.'  
  
'I care not.' Aurelia found herself repeating Kière's words. 'Not about them - nor about him.'  
  
~  
  
Thus later that evening, they found themselves entering the carriage. Aurelia performed an engorgement charm on the inside of her trunk, and Ethel stowed herself away inside. The trunk was then modified with a lightening charm, and Aurelia heaved it into the carriage.  
  
Perhaps out of spite, the Banning family had changed the appearance of the carriage. It had been reduced to a drab, rickety old thing, with a cramped, unfurnished room inside. The manservant drafted to send her back was stony- faced, evidently not appreciating the journey. He refused to acknowledge Aurelia, even when she offered a timid greeting.  
  
Despite having written off the Bannings as another prejudiced Wizarding family, Aurelia was still quite hurt by all this. She had hoped, that Kière was different, that he and his family would accept her.  
  
Apparently she was wrong.  
  
Was she also wrong to argue with Kière? Now that the argument was over, she was beginning to feel both embarrassed and guilty. She wished she had not been so cutting.but it was all over now. Their friendship was over.  
  
If only.if only things had been different.  
  
Aurelia tried to brush the thoughts away.  
  
'Ethel. Ethel?' She turned to the other girl, who had by now come out of her trunk, and was with her in the carriage's small room.  
  
But Ethel was sound asleep, having had an exhausting day.  
  
Aurelia turned back to the window. The grey countryside was once more flashing past, no longer new and exciting now, but harsh and dreary. It was raining. She traced a raindrop as it trickled down the pane.  
  
Kière.she missed him already. It was hard to believe that they really were no longer friends. If only she had not been so hasty. She was really starting to regret it all now.  
  
'Take me back,' she whispered to the weeping sky. 'Take me back to before everything fell apart.'  
  
And knowing it could not comply, she pressed her forehead to the cold glass and let the tears fall. 


	13. chapter twelve

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Twelve  
  
They went straight to Professor Ravenclaw's office when they reached Hogwarts. Professor Ravenclaw, Aurelia knew, could make everything all right. She would be able to address the situation logically.  
  
She did not fail her. After the initial shock, Professor Ravenclaw immediately set to questioning Ethel. What was her name? ('Ethel Logan, Miss.') How old was she? ('Twenny, Miss.') Had she done magic before? ('No, Miss, they never let us, Miss') How did she feel about attending Hogwarts? ('Oh, if I could, Miss!')  
  
'Well?' demanded Aurelia, after Professor Ravenclaw concluded the interview.  
  
'I shall have to talk to Godric about this,' said Professor Ravenclaw, staring at Ethel intently. Ethel looked dismayed. Biting her lip, the girl stared back bravely into Professor Ravenclaw's eyes.  
  
'Please, let me stay. I do not wish to return to - to -'  
  
Aurelia, however, being used to years of Professor Ravenclaw's cryptic talk, had understood Professor Ravenclaw's meaning. She put a comforting hand on Ethel's shoulder.  
  
'She only means that Professor Gryffindor might want you in his House,' she assured. 'Is that not right, Professor?'  
  
'Yes, Aurelia. I apologise, Miss Logan. I realise my speech is, at times, misleading. You will have to come with me, and we shall find Professor Gryffindor together. No, Aurelia -' this to Aurelia who had made to follow them '- stay here, please. I would like to speak to you when I return.'  
  
Glumly, Aurelia remained behind. She had no doubt about what Professor Ravenclaw wanted to talk about. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, the professor returned, alone.  
  
'You will be pleased to know that Miss Logan is now part of Gryffindor House,' said Professor Ravenclaw upon returning. 'Well, once we four Professors have cleared the official administration work, anyway.' She sighed heavily. 'Salazar will be a problem - and so may the Bannings. And I believe that you have something to say about them?'  
  
Aurelia kept silent, staring into the flames dancing in Professor Ravenclaw's fireplace.  
  
'Aurelia,' said Professor Ravenclaw gently. 'There is a reason why you are here instead of with Kièran and his family.'  
  
'They hate me,' Aurelia said finally. 'They hate me for what I am. I told them and immediately they just.' her voice trailed off bitterly.  
  
'Aurelia -'  
  
'Even Kière!' she burst out. 'Kière was ashamed of what I am too. He did not want his parents to know - and I thought he did not believe in this prejudice!'  
  
'Aurelia, this is going to be difficult for you to accept.' Professor Ravenclaw raised her voice slightly. 'But be reasonable. Some people are not going to change their mindsets. There will always be people like Kière's parents that are obsessed with bloodline. Accept that, and ignore them -'  
  
'They wrote to you, did they not?' accused Aurelia suddenly. 'And you wrote back.'  
  
'I did,' said Professor Ravenclaw evenly.  
  
'They wanted to know if I was Muggle-born.' It was a statement. Aurelia was sure they had.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'You must have told them I was not! So you believe there is something shameful about me too?' Aurelia's voice rose steadily.  
  
'Calm yourself, Aurelia! No, I did not lie. I merely stated that you were an accomplished and talented young witch whose company they should be pleased to enjoy. The matter of blood is trivial. It seems that you, too, are putting too much emphasis on it at the moment.'  
  
'There is!' Aurelia rose and bolted out of the room. Professor Ravenclaw sighed heavily, but wisely chose to let the girl alone for the moment.  
  
Outside, Aurelia headed straight for the Astronomy Tower. It was freezing there, being mid-winter, but she cared not.  
  
She had wanted Professor Ravenclaw to reassure her. Comfort her, as though she was a young child once again. She wanted someone to tell her that her Muggle heritage was no shame. But in her heart, she knew it was true.  
  
The witch hunter. Burnt at the stake.  
  
Shuddering, she repressed the memories. But they lingered, and served only to prove a point. Perhaps everyone was right. Muggles were evil, indeed. And she, borne of Muggles, was tainted with their blood.  
  
~  
  
Ethel was approved by all four Professors (though grudgingly, by Professor Slytherin), and became a welcomed member of Professor Gryffindor's House. The Professors had agreed to spend the Christmas break tutoring her, to bring her up to first-year standard, at least. Any twenty-year-old should have been embarrassed by the prospect of attending classes with students half their age, but Ethel, delighted at a chance to learn magic, and never complained.  
  
Aurelia envied Ethel. The older girl never seemed to worry about her 'tainted blood' anymore, and threw herself wholeheartedly into her studies. She eagerly and bravely accepted the unexpected changes in her life. She was also busy, from morning to night, with assignments that the Professors had set her. Adding in the fact that the girls were in different Houses, it was not surprising that they rarely had the chance to chat.  
  
Aurelia wished that she, too, was busy. The holiday seemed to stretch endlessly before her, with nothing more to do besides think. She had finished her work, and probably could not have done any, even if she had not. She was stuck in the quagmire of perpetual depression.  
  
Worse still, she was plagued by nightmares. They involved Muggles - cruel, taunting Muggles. Always she was tied to the stake, the witch hunter advancing with the fiery stick in hand. The world went up in flames, and the last thing she saw before awakening were the dark, haunted eyes of a young man. They were familiar eyes, but she could not place them. She awoke with an overwhelming of sadness and loss.  
  
~  
  
Christmas was coming. In the Hall, an enormous tree had been erected. On Christmas morning, all those remaining in the castle - mostly the Muggle- borns - would celebrate together, in the Hall. Aurelia did not feel much like celebrating, but wisely kept her peace.  
  
Ethel was a different matter. She could not stop chattering about it. This was the first Christmas that the girl would be spending with friends, and she could not thank Aurelia enough. The constant chatter would probably have been irritating, had Aurelia not been relieved to have it as a distraction from her darker thoughts. She had told no one about her nightmares, not even Professor Ravenclaw. The truth was, she was ashamed of her outburst that day in Professor Ravenclaw's office, but it did not change the way she felt.  
  
Her logical mind told her that there should be no distinction between pure- bloods and Muggle-borns, but something else in her argued. She was tired of this contradiction in her brain. She wanted to return to a time when blood did not matter. When she and Kière had talked and laughed without a care except their schoolwork. Although she would never admit it, she missed him.  
  
How could she have burst out like that - rash, quick to jump to conclusions.how she must have let Professor Ravenclaw down - she was supposed to think logically, stay calm and cool.yet she had lost her head. And lost a friend.  
  
Therefore, it was with a heavy heart that she fell asleep on Christmas Eve.  
  
~  
  
'The witch must die.' The crowd jeered at her, as she was bound tightly to the stake. She wanted to scream, but she had no voice left.  
  
She was being engulfed in flame. But they were not hot.  
  
Cold. Freezing cold. Cold like she had never known before. She could barely breathe - the chill was cramping her lungs.  
  
A wave of despair washed upon her. She could hear the jeers of the crowd, and the witch-hunter's evil cackle.  
  
'Burn, witch, burn!' they were chanting. 'Burn the evil witch!'  
  
But she was not burning.  
  
'Mudblood,' hissed the witch-hunter suddenly.  
  
She was going to freeze. The cold was burning her up.  
  
A hooded figure stood before her, hissing. Scaly arms shot out of its robes and grabbed her face. Slowly, it lowered its face to hers and removed its hood.  
  
A girl was screaming, somewhere far away.  
  
She was falling.falling.  
  
~  
  
She awoke with a jerk. The room was all misty and out of focus. She sat up tentatively - something was calling her. A faraway voice.  
  
'Come,' it said. Without a second thought, she complied. Her feet knew the way. They carried her out of the dormitory, through the common room, down the dark corridors automatically. It felt like walking through a cloud - she was floating on air.  
  
She did not know how long she walked. Her feet only halted before a door, beyond which she could hear two irate voices. Unhesitatingly, she reached out her hand and pushed open the door. In she stepped.  
  
Two masked wizards were arguing. She was unnoticed.as though she was invisible.or was she?  
  
'T'is not so easy to keep the creature under control,' whined one wizard. 'Especially as I cannot speak pars -'  
  
'I do not want your excuses,' snapped the other. 'The fact remains that it got loose and wreaked havoc. However, your mistake may still prove useful. Merlin is dead and now I remain the only one with the knowledge.'  
  
'The knowledge?'  
  
The wizard did not answer. He turned to her - he had noticed, after all.  
  
'Why not join us, my dear?'  
  
'Who is this?' demanded the other sulkily.  
  
'Ah, Herpo,' said the wizard silkily. 'Please meet my new assistant. She will be extremely important to my work, with her powers.'  
  
Herpo snorted. 'A mere girl! Powers? Do you plan to have her charm the -'  
  
'Hold your peace, Herpo! Yes. I admit - a child. Worse still, Mudblood filth.' He snarled at her, and she recoiled in fear. Why could she not run? Her legs were rooted to the ground.  
  
'But,' he continued, 'a very valuable Mudblood child, if you will believe. This one here is a Seer. And no less than Merlin has proclaimed her powers stronger than his one.'  
  
She had to go, now. Why was she fixed in place? Her heart was panicking, fluttering away in her chest, but for some unimaginable reason, her mind was calm.  
  
'You appear skeptical, Herpo. Well, I do not care. I need not your opinion nor your consent. I only want my Basilisk. The sooner the better. Things will be going fast from now. Go, now.'  
  
Herpo stalked out, muttering under his breath. The authoritative wizard now turned his attention to her.  
  
'Ah.my dear Mudblood.' he began.  
  
'Who are you?' she forced her voice to ask, with great effort.  
  
There was a pause. The wizard was staring at her, she could tell, even though his mask remained in place. He seemed.surprised.although she couldn't be sure.  
  
'Who I am matters not,' he said finally. 'But who you are does. You will do great things. Great things for Wizardkind. Ah yes - you shall help write history!'  
  
Great things.  
  
And she knew no more. 


	14. chapter thirteen

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Christmas was a bleak affair. Aurelia awoke in the morning feeling chilly although she was buried under her covers. The cold was inside her, as well as an eerie, implacable feeling. Something had happened last night.she had had a nightmare.but strangely, this once she could not recall it. All that remained was a tingling feeling of power - traces of magic.  
  
Well, dreams were magic, weren't they? Brushing her confused thoughts aside, Aurelia sat up and drew back the bed curtains. The other beds in the dormitory stared back at her, neatly made and devoid of their usual occupants.  
  
Aurelia sighed and lay back down again, feeling hollow inside.  
  
Missing Kière.  
  
'No I am not!' She sat bolt upright again. Suddenly, she laughed at herself. Talking to herself - she must be going crazy. And she could do without Kière. She had other friends now - Ethel, for one. And she would spend Christmas happily with Ethel today! Aurelia got up and walked to the window. The world outside was dark and gloomy. Grey clouds hung overhead, but no snow had fallen as of yet. The very sky seemed to have a sinister look. Her resolve to be happy nearly crumpled there and then.  
  
'You are one of Professor Ravenclaw's House. Be logical. The weather cannot affect you - not unless you let it,' she told herself firmly.  
  
She got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. The other students were mostly there already, chattering as they ate.  
  
'Good morning, Aurelia!' called Aleta Barnes cheerfully from the Gryffindor table. The little girl was sitting with Ethel, who looked up and immediately ran over to Aurelia.  
  
'Finally yer awake! Come eat with us today.' She grabbed hold of Aurelia's arm and steered her towards the Gryffindor table. Her two fellow students in Professor Ravenclaw's House - Lyle and Conroy - were also there, grinning at her, as were the Arthrop twins.  
  
'Will you spend the day with us?' asked Aderyn hopefully.  
  
'I - of course,' said Aurelia, grateful for the welcome. It would not have been that fun sitting alone. She reached for her porridge. 'Thank you.'  
  
'If you had not come down by now, we would have gone up into your dormitory,' declared Conroy. 'Even though t'is the girls'.' He blushed slightly as he said this, but looked so determined that no one teased, although all laughed.  
  
'Excuse me - may we join you?'  
  
The seven at the table looked up in surprise. Three girls of Professor Gryffindor's House - the only pure-blood students to be staying over at Hogwarts for the break - had moved up from their old positions.  
  
'C-certainly,' stammered Arthfael, glancing around the group. All were smiling and nodding. The three sat, and Aurelia thought at first the day was going to be all right after all.  
  
The professors finished before them, and headed out of the Great Hall, smiling indulgently at their students as they left. Aurelia diligently avoided looking at them; she still had no intention of talking things over with Professor Ravenclaw and did not wish to give an inadvertent sign that she did.  
  
Professor Gryffindor stopped by at their table as he passed.  
  
'Wonderful.nobody should be alone during Christmas,' he said. 'Happy Christmas, all of you. Do have a great day - no working, now, all Rowena's illustrious students.today is a day for celebration!' He chuckled and left them.  
  
Aurelia's spirits sank - the image of Kière suddenly crossed her mind. Kière, alone on Christmas day.  
  
'But he deserves it. He and his parents - they can have a miserable Christmas for all I care,' she told herself stubbornly.  
  
There was no snow, so they could not have snowball fights, or build snowmen, or any of the other fun things a group of children can do in fluffy white snow. They had to make do with games in the Great Hall - the three pure-blood witches, Rosa, Torie and Griselle, were very interested in the Muggle games the others were introducing. Aurelia declined taking part, preferring to watch - which she did half-heartedly. The spirit of Christmas was certainly not there for her this year.  
  
'I am going for a walk,' she said abruptly.  
  
'Do ye want me ter go with ye?' Ethel looked up anxiously.  
  
'No - t'is fine, you stay and continue the game.' She had to be alone.something was compelling her to be. She forced herself to smile at them before she left.  
  
Absent-mindedly, she walked along the lake. The air felt lighter than usual. For some reason, it made Aurelia think of Samhain. How long ago that seemed. The threshold.  
  
She was standing in the very spot. Was nature's magic strong today? She stood motionless, and stretched her hands out. She could feel it, the tingling feeling of strong magic. Yes - magic must be as strong on Christmas day. Only.it was a different kind of magic - there was a distinct difference in the quality. At Samhain, the magic had been thick and spread over a large area. Now it was intense, concentrated where she was. So close to her, it was almost a part of her.  
  
She started to walk on, but her next step sent her plummeting down.  
  
'The threshold,' she whispered, expecting to see the stones again. But not this time. She was in a village, she could tell by the houses about her. She had never seen the place before, but there was something about it that was familiar.  
  
She realized what it was when she turned around.  
  
A crowd, gathered around a crude set-up that could only be one thing - a stake.  
  
Her breath caught sharply in her throat and she took a step back, looking around wildly. How could she have come here? She had to get back to Hogwarts somehow - the place reeked of danger. And hatred. And.death.  
  
'A witch,' spat a harsh voice. Aurelia cringed, but no one was paying attention to her. All the villagers' eyes were fixed on a well-dressed man standing before the stake, his hand grasping that of a young girl's firmly. She looked to be about six, with long dark hair and wide blue eyes that looked remarkably like Aurelia's own.  
  
'N-no!' gasped the girl. 'Let me go!'  
  
'This girl has been tried and proven a witch,' growled the man. 'And the boy that calls himself her brother undoubtedly too. We do not have him now, but no matter - we shall deal with this one first.'  
  
It was a witch-hunter. On a witch-hunt.  
  
'Burn!' screeched a woman from the crowd. 'Burn the witch!'  
  
The whole crowd was chanting now. Aurelia felt sick to the stomach.  
  
'No! Please! Let me go!' the girl was pleading. She struggled harder against the man.  
  
'Burn the witch! Burn the witch!'  
  
They were tying her to the stake now.the flame was being readied in a corner. Aurelia could stand it no longer. She ran to the front, to the girl.but to her horror, she did not seem to be solid.  
  
'Stop it!' she cried. 'Let her go!'  
  
But no one heard her. It was as though she was invisible. What was happening?  
  
The last rope had been tied. The girl was struggling madly now. The ropes suddenly broke free of their own accord. The crowd gasped.  
  
'You see! Proof! A witch!' roared the witch-hunter. 'Do not let her escape!'  
  
The girl had tried to bolt, but the villagers caught her immediately and dragged her back up to the stake.  
  
'Tighter! She must not break free again!' ordered the witch-hunter. 'Hurry!'  
  
She was weeping now. Aurelia watched, stricken and helpless, as the villagers brought the burning flame and touched it to a pile of straw at the girl's feet.  
  
Then an inspiration - her wand! Even if she seemed to be no more than a ghost, maybe her magic would still work. At any rate, she had to try. She reached into her robes - but before she could draw out her wand, she heard a distinct male voice shout a spell.  
  
'Eaus!'  
  
A fountain of water dropped from the heavens to extinguish the fire. It hissed and went up in smoke, setting everyone coughing.  
  
'No! Do not touch her!' A young man came running, brandishing his wand.  
  
'Witch!' sneered the witch-hunter. 'This one has to be burnt too. Seize him! And that stick of his too!'  
  
'Expelliarmus!' screamed the young man, sending the witch-hunter flying backwards. But the other villagers rushed forward and acted upon the witch- hunter's orders. His wand was wrestled away from him.  
  
'Finish burning the girl now, and then we can do him,' snarled the witch- hunter, panting as he got up. 'Go on, now! Burn her!'  
  
'Burn! Burn, witch!' The crowd was in a fevered frenzy now.  
  
'No - Samantha!' The young man made a lung for the stake, to save his sister, but five burly men held him back. Without his wand, he was powerless.  
  
Samantha - the little girl - was coughing now. They had lit the flame again and it was blazing fiercely.  
  
'Eaus!' cried Aurelia, remembering the wand in her hand.  
  
It was a terrible moment when she realized that she was powerless to work a spell in this time rift.  
  
Samantha was crying louder and louder now, screaming as the flames consumed her. Her brother was struggling so hard that two more men had to be dispatched to restrain him. Someone had snapped his wand in half; the witch- hunter was burning the halves gleefully along with Samantha. The smug look of triumph on his face made Aurelia feel nauseous. She looked away.only to have her gaze fall on Samantha.  
  
In that moment, the young girl looked straight back at Aurelia. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes. Aurelia could have sworn that the girl could see her.  
  
Then Samantha gave a last tortured wail, shuddered and fell silent.  
  
'NO!' roared her brother. The people around him were blasted back. 'You murdered her,' he said, a deadly whispered. 'I swear, you will PAY!'  
  
He leapt forward into the flames and emerged with his sister's limp body in his arms.  
  
'Seize him!' yelled the witch-hunter. The young man turned and ran, carrying his dead sister with him. The crowd continued the pursue him down the road.  
  
Shocked by the entire scene, Aurelia took a step backwards. The world before her was tilting and rocking.the surroundings were swirling around her.  
  
The spinning stopped after a few seconds. Shaking her dizzy head, she blinked and found herself in a clearing. At the edge, the young man - Samantha's brother - was huddled by a large rock. Aurelia approached cautiously, not sure if she was still as invisible as before.  
  
The young man was weeping over his sister's dead body, which he had laid before him. The corpse was burnt and empty - Samantha's soul had left it. It was but an empty shell now. Aurelia watched sorrowfully as the young man laid his hand on the forehead, brushed his fingers over the hair a last time, then stare up at the heavens, as though trying to see his sister up there, as an angel.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, he stood and turned away, towards Aurelia, leaving his sister's body. For the first time, Aurelia got a good look at his face.  
  
Dark, hollow eyes with a small glint of red, a thin, sallow face, sharp nose, thin mouth. Aurelia gasped in shocked surprise.  
  
It was Salazar Slytherin. 


	15. chapter fourteen

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Aurelia never knew how she got back to the Hogwarts grounds; her thoughts were in a daze. Professor Slytherin had watched his sister burnt to death. Small wonder now that he was so bitter, so terribly against Muggles.  
  
'.suppose a horde of Muggles, even, desperate to root out our kind - would they stop to consider that children of magic are but children? Well, I shall enlighten you - it does not matter to them'!  
  
No wonder he was so bitter, so vehement when speaking of Muggles. Aurelia could not blame him - she felt just as disgusted. And ashamed. She was Muggle-born. Did that then mean that she possessed the hideous, cruel streak that stained the blood of Muggles?  
  
'But I would not burn anybody at the stake!' she cried out to the lake. And then, a horrible image flashed before her. It was a village. A small village, going up in flames.  
  
'No,' she whispered. Burying her face in her hands, she turned and ran, up the castle steps, through the doors. Panting, she leant her head against the cool stone walls in the Entrance Hall.  
  
She did not want to return to the Great Hall. Not now; she could not face anyone yet. She wandered along the corridors, trying to erase the scenes from her head. She looked around her. This part of the castle was quiet and dimly lit - it must be near the dungeons. Aurelia walked on, past a door, behind which light was peeking through the crack between the door and the floor.  
  
A lighted room? Once it registered in her mind, she turned and stared. Who would be here now? Curious, she crept softly up to the door and opened it.  
  
It was a small room, lit by candlelight. A table stood in the corner, empty except for a bottle of wine and a long glass. Before it sat that last person that Aurelia should wish to walk in on - Professor Slytherin.  
  
He was collapsed on the table, his head buried in his arms. In one of his hands he was clutching strands of black hair. Samantha's hair, Aurelia realized with a shock. He was grieving for his lost sister.  
  
It suddenly occurred to her what a private moment she was intruding upon. Silently, she stepped back and closed the door, breathing hard. She had seen more than she had ever wanted to. Overwhelmed, she fled back to her common room, past Lyle and Conroy who stared, up to her bed, and threw herself into it, exhausted.  
  
Kière will be so amazed to hear this.  
  
And once again, the awful feeling struck again - she had no one to tell.  
  
'No one should be alone on Christmas day.'  
  
Yet so many were. Professor Slytherin - why did the other professors leave him to himself? Aurelia thought she knew the answer - it was exactly why she had fled back here.  
  
Miserable and feeling that this had indeed be the worse Christmas of her life, Aurelia fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~  
  
The other students started to return soon after Christmas. They arrived in ones and twos, driving up in carriages very like the Banning family's. Kière returned too; Aurelia was coming down the stairs to the Great Hall when he passed. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment, then Kière looked determinedly away, at a point in the ceiling. Aurelia stared at the ground and walked past silently.  
  
Classes started again, and she threw herself into them whole-heartedly; what other choice had she? There was nothing much else to do. Ethel, despite her marvelous efforts at catching up during the holidays, had not reached seventh-year standard, and was therefore not in her classes. Furthermore, being in Professor Gryffindor's House, the two had not much time to meet. Aurelia was quite proud of Ethel, in a way - the cheerful girl was making friends quickly, especially within her own House. She had also taken over Aurelia's place as big sister to the six other Muggle- borns, in particular little Aleta Barnes. She had a smile for everyone, and especially for Aurelia, whom she waved to everyday from her House table.  
  
Aurelia studied at night, not wanting to sleep until as late as possible. Sleep was a dreaded affair; it was then that she was plagued by strange dreams which she could never remember the next day, but left her with a chill the next morning. She worked under the covers, by the light of her wand, not wanting to remain in the common room in case Professor Ravenclaw came to check on her students.  
  
Time flew past. By day, she moved as though underwater. She felt like a ghost, invisible to all around her. When Darby made his Mudblood comments, she barely heard them. Sometimes she caught Kière staring fiercely as Darby taunted her, his fists clenched by his side. The sight made her heart skip a beat, but she forced herself to walk away silently.  
  
She never knew what happened behind her back, between Kière and Darby. But one day in late April Darby ended up in the hospital wing. Kière was put in detention for two weeks by a furious Professor Slytherin.  
  
Still they did not talk.  
  
Her dreams that night were even more restless.  
  
~  
  
'You must hurry, girl. There is little time - the chamber seals must be ready. And it must be summoned. The school must be cleansed! Pure, do you understand?'  
  
She floated over, her wand held out. Her hand waved it automatically, tracing out an intricate pattern which seemed to form itself. Snakes appeared on the walls hissing and slithering about.  
  
'Yesss,' they hissed. 'Massster.' They rose and bowed to him, two- dimensional though they were.  
  
He reached out a hand to touch the wall.  
  
'Yes. My ssssnakessss.you will ansssswer to me alone. All of me and my blood.' He spoke in a foreign language, hissing and spitting like the snakes. She understood, though. She could see the translation form before her in her mind.  
  
'Now. The secrecy charm. A powerful one, the most you are able to use.'  
  
She complied, the words forming themselves from her mouth. She could feel the power, the immense magic flowing out, concentrated by her wand.  
  
'It is set!' he cackled happily. 'Ah, yes.' He turned to the snake carvings on the stone wall. 'Yesss.ssssoon, my dear, ssssoon you will sssee daylight again.'  
  
He led the way out; she followed blindly, still as though on air.  
  
'The entrance,' he ordered. Wand out, she repeated the spells. He ran his hand over the door and nodded to her.  
  
'The work here is done. One last thing now, and it will be ready. The real work begins now.'  
  
~  
  
'This is a new potion,' said Professor Slytherin. 'An experiment, I should say. I will therefore not be expecting perfection just this once. But do not take that as a chance to slacken - I will know and I will deal with those who have not given their best.' His gaze lingered on Aurelia as he said this. She stared back, determined not to fail.  
  
'We will be creating this potion over two weeks,' he continued. 'I will safe-keep your samples between lessons. Yes, Miss Grimsby?'  
  
The Ravenclaw girl with her hand up put it down.  
  
'What is this potion meant to do, Professor?'  
  
'It will have a summoning effect,' said Professor Slytherin vaguely. 'If any of you actually manage to accomplish it,' he added sneeringly, looking round at the class.  
  
'Summon what, Professor?' called out Darby.  
  
'That is for you to find out if you succeed. Or rather, for me to discover when I test out your potions. Enough questions now! The ingredients have been prepared. You will work alone. Begin.'  
  
~  
  
'Come.'  
  
As before, she obeyed the summons and let her feet carry her out of bed. This time they took a different path from the past months.  
  
She had to complete her potion. Her mind was insistent on it. She went to the cauldron, and started to stir the contents.  
  
'Blood.add it.'  
  
She reached for the vial by the cauldron.  
  
'No! Your blood.'  
  
Her had was shaking, but it sliced a small cut in her finger with the knife. Into the cauldron, dripped her blood. After five drops, she was told to withdraw it.  
  
'The last ingredient. Add the moonstone in exactly five seconds.'  
  
She held it over the cauldron, ready to drop it in.  
  
'Five.four.three.two.one.NOW!'  
  
The moonstone fell in, but no splash ensued. A light was issuing from the potion; it illuminated the entire room.  
  
'Now wield your power - See the darkness. Summon it. Send the light away.'  
  
She raised her hand over the cauldron. Magic hung thick in the air as the light faded into darkness. A chill was settling over the room.  
  
'Yes! Yes - it has come! Bottle it, hurry!'  
  
She held the flask up. All the magic in the room was swirling around her, attracted to her as though she was a magnet and it was made of iron.  
  
'Into the bottle,' she told it. It spiraled in, and she capped it.  
  
'Very good.and now.'  
  
The world was dissolving in mist. She closed her eyes.  
  
And found herself in the Potions classroom, without any notion of how she had got there.  
  
'Students are not allowed out of bed at this hour, Miss Bland.'  
  
Aurelia stared up at Professor Slytherin.  
  
'May I ask why you are in the Potions classroom at two in the morning?'  
  
She could not answer. She looked from the flask in her hand to Professor Slytherin, and her mind drew a blank.  
  
'I - I do not know.' Aurelia tried to remember what had brought her here - but it was gone, the last wisp of her dream had disappeared. 'I - I must have sleepwalked.'  
  
'A likely story,' said Professor Slytherin grimly. He reached for the flask in her hand. 'What is this?'  
  
She remained silent, knowing that Professor Slytherin would think her lying if she truthfully told him that she did not know. He studied it carefully, then the cauldron before her. Aurelia bit her lip, staring at the ground. She was in trouble now - if only she could remember what it was for!  
  
'A potion, Miss Bland? And it seems like.the Potion that is due in class tomorrow.' He narrowed his eyes at her. Aurelia looked up, a jolt of remembrance running through her. That was why she was here - she had come down to finish her potion, not wanting to fail - had she? Yes.it must have been, there was no other logical explanation. And she must have dozed off too.  
  
'I -' she tried to explain, but Professor Slytherin held up his hand.  
  
'Admirable as your dedication may be, the fact remains that you are out of bed at inappropriate hours, Miss Bland. I am afraid I must refer you to your Head of House.'  
  
He marched her out of the classroom and down the corridor. The other three professors came running out of nowhere.  
  
'Salazar!' called Professor Ravenclaw. 'There was a strange light - it seemed to come from -' She stopped mid-sentence, gaping at Aurelia.  
  
'Aurelia! What are you doing out of bed?' gasped Professor Hufflepuff.  
  
'What is going on?' asked a puzzled Professor Gryffindor, looking from Aurelia to Professor Slytherin.  
  
'Your dear Miss Bland, Rowena, was down in the Potions classroom trying to complete a project which I set my seventh-year class two weeks ago, a project that is due tomorrow. As she is in your House, I do believe you will want to deal with her?'  
  
'Yes - yes.Aurelia, whatever were you thinking?'  
  
'I shall leave her in your hands, then. I have some.clearing up to do in the Potions classroom,' said Professor Slytherin. 'And Miss Bland - I shall have to disregard your effort, because clearly, you would not have finished if you were working within the given time frame.'  
  
'I say, Salazar, is that not rather harsh on her -'  
  
'You may have your favourites, Godric,' said Professor Slytherin curtly. 'Only please do not try to have me view them in the same light. Good night.' He swept away down the corridor, presumably to clear Aurelia's cauldron and potion ingredients away.  
  
'It seems we have all been woken for a false alarm,' said Professor Gryffindor huffily, staring after Professor Slytherin.  
  
'Look on the bright side, Godric,' said Professor Hufflepuff. 'It was no explosion or accident as we thought. Rowena can see Aurelia to bed, and we should all get some sleep too; we have classes tomorrow.'  
  
'Right as usual, Helga,' nodded Professor Ravenclaw. 'Good night. Come, Aurelia.'  
  
Aurelia bade the other two professors good night, and followed Professor Ravenclaw.  
  
'Whatever possessed you to go down there at this hour? Or earlier - I do not even wish to think how long you have been working. If this is what you do every night.no wonder you seem so tired nowadays. Aurelia, what is wrong? Why are you working yourself so hard?' Professor Ravenclaw half- scolded, half-worried as they headed for the common room.  
  
'Nothing,' said Aurelia firmly.  
  
'Are you still worried about K-'  
  
'Professor, is it so wrong to work hard?'  
  
Professor Ravenclaw eyed her exasperatedly.  
  
'Aurelia, you are clever enough to make a distinction between normal diligence and excessiveness!'  
  
They had reached the common room. Aurelia faked a large yawn.  
  
'Excuse me Professor. I think I am more tired than I thought. I understand what you are saying. May I go to bed?'  
  
'Aurelia, really -' Professor Ravenclaw sighed, but gave in. 'Go - and remember, you are supposed to be in bed at this time always. Good night.'  
  
'Good night, Professor.'  
  
She slipped into the dormitory quietly, so as not to wake the other girls. Falling back on her pillows, she stared at the ceiling.  
  
She must have snuck out to finish her Potions project - or had she just crept into the Potions classroom after dinner and stayed there? And why could she not remember? Was it overwork that had her so exhausted that she could barely recall anything?  
  
'Are you still worried about.'  
  
About Kière and his family. Aurelia knew very well that was what Professor Ravenclaw was trying to say. She denied it over and over again, but kept coming back to the plain fact that she was indeed trying to prove something to herself. Prove her worth as a witch.  
  
'She is no ordinary witch. I have reason to believe that she has, as the four of you suspect, incredibly strong magic.'  
  
So what if Merlin had proclaimed this? Merlin was dead and Professor Slytherin was the only one who knew. And Aurelia had a strong suspicion that Professor Slytherin would never tell her, nor anyone else. What was the use of strong magic if she had no idea how it was to be used? How could she really be a Seer is she could not understand what the things she Saw meant?  
  
And part of her was scared, too. Afraid that her Muggle blood condemned her as a monstrosity. Like Morgan Le Fay. She had read about that terrible Muggle-born witch and her awful deeds. What if strong magic merely twisted her into someone like Morgan Le Fay? Torturing and killing Muggles and wizards alike.the thought was unbearable.  
  
Perhaps that was why Professor Slytherin would not tell her - he hated her, as a Muggle-born, hated her for having in her veins blood of those who had killed his beloved sister.  
  
She could do that too, Aurelia realized with a shock. She saw, once again, in her mind's eye, the burning village. This time, Samantha Slytherin's agonized face was there too.  
  
The thoughts revolved round and round in her head. Tired as she was, they kept haunting her. Kière. Merlin. Professor Slytherin. Samantha. And, as always in her nightmares, the witch-hunter was leering.  
  
Sleep was long in coming, that night. 


	16. chapter fifteen

SHARING THE SUNLIGHT WITH THE FREE - THE DAWN  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
'Come.' He was calling her again. She started to rise, but this time, something held her back.  
  
A girl was crying.  
  
'Help him.please, help him.'  
  
Samantha was sitting on a flat rock, weeping into her hands. Aurelia went up to her and she looked up with pleading eyes.  
  
'Help him - you must help him!'  
  
'Help who, Samantha? Who?'  
  
'Do not let him do this! It is wrong.'  
  
'Do what? Who?'  
  
'Stop him. I will help you.' Samantha suddenly stopped her crying and spoke firmly.  
  
'I cannot stop anyone or help anyone if I know not who it is! You must tell me!'  
  
'Save our powers.I do not want him to yield it anymore.'  
  
'What do you mean? Samantha.Samantha!'  
  
The girl was fading away.  
  
'Help him.'  
  
'Samantha! Tell me what to do!'  
  
'Aurelia! Wake up!'  
  
Someone was shaking her roughly by the shoulders. Aurelia opened a bleary eye.  
  
'Wake up, Aurelia, hurry!' It was Anna Grimsby.  
  
'What is wrong?'  
  
'The professors want us in the Great Hall right away. So hurry up.'  
  
Mystified, Aurelia dressed at top speed. When she and Anna arrived at the Great Hall, most of the other students were already there, looking sleepy and confused, with the exception of the students at the Gryffindor table. Their expressions were worried and sad.  
  
Something terrible must have happened, she thought, anxiously searching the Gryffindor table for Kière. Yes - he was there. Relief washed over her - then anger at herself. What did she care about Kière anyway? She continued to search the Gryffindor table - Ethel was there, crying openly. Shocked, Aurelia leapt to her feet and crossed the distance to the Gryffindor table in a few bounds.  
  
'Ethel!'  
  
Her friend was crying to hard to reply. Aurelia put a comforting arm around her.  
  
'Ethel, what has happened? Please tell me!'  
  
It was not Ethel who answered, but Kière.  
  
'Aleta Barnes has been turned to stone.'  
  
~  
  
The following moments were a complete haze. After Kière's announcement, she dimly remembered falling back into a chair - she had closed her eyes for a few moments; when she opened them again, Kière and Ethel (who had stopped crying) were looking at her strangely. The professors had arrived too.  
  
It was Professor Gryffindor who made the actual announcement - 'Aleta Barnes of my House has been found Petrified.' Confused murmuring broke out among the students, the word 'Petrified' not having much meaning to them.  
  
'It means,' said Professor Gryffindor heavily, 'that she has been paralysed - turned to stone. Now, for everyone's own safety -'  
  
His next words, however, were drowned out by the cries of panicking and hysterical students - a scene resembling that which had ensued after the announcement of Merlin's death. Worse, perhaps, as this was a danger still present in the school.  
  
Amidst the noise, no one noticed as Aurelia, Kière and Ethel slipped out of the Great Hall. Or rather, Kière and Ethel marched Aurelia out into the hallway.  
  
'What are you doing?' Aurelia shook herself free. Kière caught hold of her arms and held her firmly.  
  
'We have ter talk ter ye - just now -' started Ethel.  
  
'Let go of me, Kièran,' Aurelia said fiercely, ignoring her friend.  
  
'Stop it Aurelia -'  
  
'Stop what? Suddenly you need to talk to me? Am I not beneath you?'  
  
'Aurelia I really do not know -'  
  
'Stop it, both of ye,' cried Ethel, near tears. 'Will ye not argue? We must know about Aleta! Aurelia, tell us!'  
  
'Tell you what?' Aurelia stared at Ethel uncomprehendingly.  
  
'You were talking about Aleta just now,' said Kière.  
  
'I was not! What are the two of you talking about?'  
  
'Aurelia! Were you - were you seeing -'  
  
'Of course I am seeing - I am seeing that both of you seem completely out of your minds! Can we go back and hear what the professors have to say?'  
  
'I mean Seeing,' cried Kière. 'You know what I mean! I know you are a Seer, Aurelia.'  
  
'And so what if I am, Kièran Banning? What is that to you?' she glared defiantly at him.  
  
'I do not care about you,' said Kière curtly. 'But you talked about Aleta.'  
  
'Yer voice was all strange,' said Ethel timidly. 'And yer eyes - they went dark! And ye said to help someone, stop someone, or Aleta would be the first!'  
  
'I - I did?'  
  
'Yes! What did ye mean?'  
  
'I - I do not know! I really do not remember at all!'  
  
Ethel looked at her, the disappointment avid in her eyes. Aurelia felt a wave of sorrow - she knew how close Ethel and Aleta had become, and wished she could help, but everything Kière and Ethel were telling her now was foreign to her. If she had indeed Seen something, she could not remember.  
  
'I am sorry,' she whispered. Ethel was crying again. Aurelia reached out tentatively to the girl. 'I truly am.' She felt near tears herself. 'Why do I not remember so much now?'  
  
Kière opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and looked away. For a fleeting second, his face seemed full of concern, but Aurelia thought she must have imagined it, because next thing she knew, his expression hardened.  
  
'Well, since it was a false trail, I might as well go back and see how I can help Professor Gryffindor.' He turned and left Aurelia standing there with a weeping Ethel.  
  
'Do not cry, please, something will be done.' she tried to soothe Ethel. But Ethel wrenched herself away.  
  
'I was there,' she sobbed. 'We found her - Kière an' I.there was a voice.it hissed.an' - an' it said that I would be next!'  
  
'What?' Another piece of surprising news.  
  
'It did, it did! It said 'ye got lucky this time, ye have a pure-blood with ye.but ye shall be next, Mudblood'.it meant me.'  
  
'Ethel, calm down.nothing will get you -'  
  
'Ye said so too, ye said Aleta would be the first.'  
  
'Ethel, you have to calm down! Please!' Not quite sure what to do, Aurelia did the only thing that made sense - brought Ethel back into the Great Hall. The other students were more or less calm now, and Professor Ravenclaw was talking. Heads turned as Aurelia led Ethel to the Gryffindor table and sat her down.  
  
'- will be searching for the culprit, and doing all we can to ensure your safety. In the meantime, please be careful, and report any suspicious going- ons to one of us, or to your Head Boy or Girl.' Her eyes lingered over Aurelia, still trying to comfort Ethel, and Kière, in conference with Professor Gryffindor. Aurelia watched Kière and wondered - was he mentioning her supposed vision to Professor Gryffindor?  
  
'You will stay in your common rooms for the rest of today,' ordered Professor Slytherin. 'There will be no heroics or sneaking out to see the Petrified girl in the hospital wing. The professors will be busy; if the same should happen to anyone, there will be no help. I trust no one has any desire to become a statue?'  
  
Professor Hufflepuff sent him a reproachful look.  
  
'Please be careful as you return,' she said in her gentle voice.  
  
Aurelia returned to the Ravenclaw common room with a crowd of Ravenclaw students - Professor Hufflepuff had taken charge of Ethel, who was still in hysterics, and sent Aurelia to watch over her Housemates.  
  
The seventeen or so Ravenclaw House pupils obediently returned to the common room. Most elected to disappear into their dormitories in groups, discussing the unexpected event worriedly. Aurelia left them to it; her duty was simply to ensure that they did not venture out of the common room. She headed over to the fireplace, ready to collapse into the large armchair before it - the only problem was, there was already someone there.  
  
She was a tiny girl, pale and translucent and staring up at Aurelia with imploring eyes. Her hair was long, straight and dark - or at least, as dark as it could be, given her ghost-like appearance.  
  
'S-Samantha?' said Aurelia weakly. What a day for shocks this was turning out to be.  
  
'You must help,' said the ghostly Samantha. 'We must help.'  
  
'I still do not understand,' frowned Aurelia. 'Who am I to help? And how?'  
  
'Come,' said Samantha. She rose and held out her hand. 'I will explain.'  
  
Aurelia was not certain how she could touch Samantha, but she reached out nonetheless. Samantha's hand was cool and smooth - and the moment she touched it, the common room dissolved.  
  
They were in the open field with the flat rock. Samantha settled down on it and watched as Aurelia self-consciously on the grass.  
  
'You will understand all now, Aurelia Bland, and when you do, we must go to help him.'  
  
Aurelia opened her mouth to ask, yet again, who Samantha meant by 'him', but decided the better of it. No doubt the girl would tell her in her own time.  
  
'My name is Samantha Slytherin. I - I died twenty years ago. I was six, and I was burnt for being a witch. My brother - Salazar.he saw me die. And so did you, Aurelia Bland. Although it was before your time.' She gave Aurelia a piercing look, and Aurelia remembered the awful burning she had witnessed. Samantha closed her eyes momentarily, then continued her tale.  
  
'I was born into a wealthy pure-blood family with a grand house in the countryside. But there was an illness. No amount of potions could cure it. We, Salazar and I, the children - survived. There was no one to care for us then - our parents were from a country far away, and we had no one here. Salazar was only sixteen. He was brilliant - smart and ambitious, and he had great plans. But he had me to care for. So he settled us in a small Muggle village first, and he searched for work in the nearest Wizarding household.  
  
'He was the most wonderful brother. I loved him.' Samantha sighed and closed her eyes again. 'But so did a girl - a Muggle girl who fell in love with his looks. She was jealous that he cared for no one but me. He would not have looked twice at her anyway; he had grown up with my parent's decree that Muggles were of no consequence. It was not that he hated them, nor did he believe them inferior; he was simply indifferent.  
  
'The girl - she spied on him, on us. She was watching when I performed magic accidentally. She reported us. They tried me - Salazar had gone to work - and declared me guilty. I was burnt. Salazar came back and tried to free me, but failed. It was not his fault, but he blamed himself. And he blamed the Muggles.  
  
'He has grown bitter now, and I fear his bitterness has transformed into hatred for all of Muggle-kind.'  
  
Samantha opened her eyes again, and stared straight into Aurelia's.  
  
'It has gone too far. My death was no more your fault or any other Muggle- born's fault than it was his. He cannot be allowed to continue with his plans - and I - you - must stop him.'  
  
'Please -' Aurelia asked timidly, 'what plans are these?'  
  
Samantha sighed yet again. 'Aleta Barnes was the first. He will not stop. I must go to him - but I cannot!' Her face looked agitated. 'You must go, or I cannot do a thing.'  
  
'Me? But.why?'  
  
'I chose you, Aurelia. When you were six years old, I saved you. I have been with you ever since. I am the Second Sight that makes you a Seer. Our powers are combined. And I can do nothing except through you.'  
  
'If - if you have been with me since I was six.why did I not know? Why only now, have you appeared?'  
  
'The time threshold; it awakened me. I was.resting, shall we say? And immediately after, something was blocking me, pushing me away. I suspect - am quite sure, actually - it was Salazar. It has not been easy to get to you, Aurelia. But now that I have.' Samantha let her sentence trail off expectantly. Aurelia's mind swam with the sudden load of new realizations, but Samantha's unspoken plea was clear.  
  
'W-will you force me to go?' Her voice was trembling slightly. But she knew she was going to agree anyway, even if Samantha did not make her.  
  
'No. But I beg you, Aurelia, stop my brother. Go and stop him. Please - I will be with you.'  
  
Aurelia nodded, her throat tight with fear at the thought of what she was agreeing to.  
  
'Thank you,' whispered Samantha, as their surroundings melted into the common room once more. 'We go now?'  
  
'How? No one is to leave their common rooms.I am Head Girl, furthermore, how can I - oh!' Samantha was looking at her exasperatedly. 'All right, I know how. But.can the rest see you?'  
  
'Only you, I believe. And Salazar will see me too, I will make sure of that.but that will be different. Later.'  
  
Aurelia did not answer directly, but rose and strode over to the common room entrance.  
  
'I must report to the Professors,' she offered as an explanation, hoping that no one would question this. Luckily, no one did; a few students glanced warily at the door, as though expecting a monster to burst through; others sent her looks that clearly said 'better you than me'. Mustering up her courage, Aurelia marched out of the common room. 


End file.
